WANTED!
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, Max, Bella, Artemis, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Fang, and Iggy all meet at a school, run away from the school, and cant seem to get away from this school, now they have things calling themselves vamps, and they want them.. All human.. for now
1. Summery

Dear Mr

**Another story that popped into my head… I don't know if I'll finish it but I think that I'll go ahead and start it.**

**Twilight/Maximum Ride crossover… **

**IggyxOC, Fax, BxE, RxEm, AxJ, and others.**

**Everyone is human… for now.**

WARNING! This is just the full summery! And Iggy can see in this story!

_Rosalie, Max, Alice, Bella, and Artemis –A.K.A Red-__are all in a band. Alice plays Keyboard, Max plays Drums, Bella is on bass, Artemis is the singer, and Rosalie is the Electric guitar. _

Alice is the prep who loves to shop, Rosalie and Max are the twins who every guy wants, **(Yeah I know I made them twins… but if you think about it they do kind of look and act alike… blonde hair, and a hole lot of attitude.) **Bella is they shy and clumsy hot girl who doesn't seem to know her own beauty, and Artemis is just the girl who just doesn't care. They are the most popular girls in school and the best of friends.

What happens when five boys come and try to steal the stoplight?

_Iggy_, the guy who Artemis hates with a passion. He gives her the nickname 'Red' because her hair is a reddish orange color, and now she can't seem to get away from it. _Fang_, the guy who can see though Max. It's like he knows everything about her, and she wants to get away from it. _Edward_, the guy who seems to know everything about everyone but Bella and her friends. He wants to know and he sees Bella as their weakest link. _Emmett_, the big bear with all the muscles. He seems to be the _one_ for Rose who doesn't want anyone to be the _one_. _Jasper_, the calm and collected blonde who seems to be able to slow Alice, the girl who can talk and shop a mile a minute, down, and she doesn't like it.

The talent show comes along and the boys challenge the girls. All of them have the looks. They all have the talent.

But no one knows it.

Except for maybe the Volturi who thinks they would be very valuable to them if they were Vampires.

Or maybe Itex who thinks they are the perfect specimens for some tests they have planned out.

_Emmett, Fang, Jasper, Edward, and Iggy are all in a band. Jasper is the singer, Fang is the bass, Edward is on keyboard, Iggy is on electric guitar, and Emmett is on the drums._

**Like I said… Everyone is human… for now.**


	2. My band is better then your band

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!_

_SMASH!_

_CRASH!_

_BAM!_

"OW! FUCK!" I shouted.

This is what usually happened in the mornings.

The alarmed clock would go off. I would hit it and it would fly into the wall and brake. Then I would fall out of bed. Yup. My mornings were filled with excitement.

I walked around Rose's guitar and Alice's keyboard. I hopped over Max's drums and almost tripped on Bella's bass. I ran into my mic and hit my head on the floor.

Like I said. Filled with excitement.

I live on my own since my parents died in an accident last year. I didn't really care. Its not like they loved me or anything. I heard them talking to some people on the phone about selling me to a place called Intex, Itex, Playtex, I don't know… something like that.

My room was pretty bare. It was one of those apartments that have only a bedroom and a bathroom.

I had a few posters here and there, but my room mostly looked like a band studio.

I had four guitars, two acoustic and two electric, one electric and belonged to me, one acoustic belonged to Bella, and the others belonged to Rosalie, who I liked to call rose. Two sets of drums, one mine and the other Max's. There was two bass's, one Bella's and the other was Max's, a keyboard that belonged to Alice, and one mic that belonged to me.

Over in the corner I had a bed and a nightstand. In another corner I had a broken clock, and all my clothes went into the bathroom closet.

There was a very tiny kitchen that was mostly stocked with pop, ice cream, popsicles, and the occasional nutritious food that Bella and Alice made me eat. If I was hungry u usually had Max and Rose buy me something to eat at some fast-food place or something. They had money and I played them back buy keeping their instrument here.

"WAKE UP ARTIE!" Max banged on the door.

"SCHOOL STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Rose yelled. Her and Max were twins. They both had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and an attitude that could get them expelled from school if it wasn't for their smatrs.

"Don't you guys have a key?!" I yelled.

"Lost it." They both said.

"Alice has one. I know she is there."

The door unlocked and four girls came in. they all looked at me funny.

You remember how I tripped and hit my head… well I was still on the ground tangled up in all the cords.

"Bella!" Whined.

"How do you do this every mourning?" She asked untangling me.

"I have no idea." I said finally getting out of the mess of cords.

"Do you have any clothes picked out?" Alice asked.

"No." I said shaking my head and looking down at my sports bra and boxers that I sleep in. "I could always wear this." I smiled.

She huffed and made her way to my closet. After about three minutes she came back with a black and white striped polo and faded baggy hip huggers with a pair of black flip-flops.

"I'll do your make up." Rose said gliding her way to the bathroom for my make-up bag.

"I got her hair." Max said also gliding her to her sister.

"I got her bed and her lunch." Bella said going over to my bed to make it.

"What would I do without you guys?" I asked.

"I have no idea." They said in unison.

Max had put my red hair in a ponytail with my bangs clipped over my right eye. Rose had put black eyeliner with white eye shadow on me. Bella had made me a ham sandwich with a vitamin water and a cup-a-noodle with some nutritious stuff she bout me for lunch.

We had gotten to school late… again. School had started at 7:40am and it was now10:35. So we had missed first period and second –oooo… shocker- and we were now late for second.

"'Sup Mrs. Simpson." I smiled at her as we walked in. we all had every class together.

"Hello Miss Angels (Artemis), and to you to Miss Shelton (Alice), Swan (Bella), and the Rides (Max and Rosalie). This time you are only fifteen minutes late." She smiled.

"I know. That has to be a record or something." I said sitting down in my seat.

"What happened this time?" Copper asked. He was the captain of the football team and had a thing for all of us.

"Artemis got stuck in the cords again." Max said.

"Doesn't that always happen?" Shawn, captain of the boy's basketball team, asked.

"No… Yesterday she blew up the microwave and fell into the washer." Alice pointed out.

"Last week she lost her shoes and forgot they were in the car… which her keys were in… and the car was locked." Rose pointed out.

"Last week she forgot that she put ear plugs in her ears before she went to sleep and couldn't hear the alarm clock or us." Bella said.

"You make it seem like it's my fault we are always late. I remember last week when Alice wouldn't let me leave because I wasn't fashionable enough and she spent and hour trying to pick out some clothes for me. There was also that one time Bella wouldn't let me leave because I didn't eat and she also made us go to the store so she could bye me some food. That lasted like an hour too." I pointed out.

"O yeah… remember that time Rose really wanted that guitar that was on sale because it had a broken neck so she made us go with her to buy it. Then she made Artie fix it before we go to school. We didn't even go to school that day." Max laughed.

"What about that time Alice was driving and a mall sign said 50 percent off of everything at JcPenny and Payless, and she made us shop with her all day." Rose laughed.

"And that time some guy challenged Max to a race when we were only a block from school. By the time we won we were like seven miles from school." Bella giggled.

"And that time we ate at McDonalds for breakfast. We had all gotten so Messy that Bella had made us go to my house and wash off before we went to school. We were three hours late because of that." By the time I was done saying this the whole class, even Mrs. Simpson, was laughing.

**Ding Dong!**

The bell rang and everyone tried to sober up.

"See ya people." I said walking out the door.

They all said their byes.

"Lunch!" I shouted running to the cafeteria.

"Your going to f-" Bella was cut off because she tripped. Lucky Alice saw that coming and caught her.

"You're the one who needs to watch o-" I fell. Well more like I ran into someone and I fell on them.

"See I told you all the girl would fall for me." Some dude said.

I turned around and saw the most beautiful eyes ever. They were icy blue. If her weren't looking straight at me I would have thought that he was blind.


	3. You're on!

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

"Yeah, yeah… I fell for you. Not like I haven't got that before." I said getting up off of him.

"The name is Iggy. I'm new." He smiled.

"Artemis." I said trying to get passed him. I couldn't because there were four other good-looking guys behind him.

"Emmett." Said a really big dude.

"Jasper." Said a dude with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Fang." Ooohhh… Mr. Dark and mysterious.

"Edward." This dude had copper hair and eyes as green as mine.

"Yeah yeah. Like I said I am Artemis and I am very hungry… so move." I growled.

"Hey Artie!" Rose called. "Who are they?"

"I thought we knew everyone ion the school." Bella said.

"Iggy, Emmett, Jasper, Fang, Edward. Rose, Bella, Max, and Bella." I pointed to everyone as I said their name. "Now can I eat?" I whined. "I got Lacrosse after school and I need to eat."

"Sure Re." Iggy said.

"The hell you just call me?" I asked.

"He didn't?" Max asked with wide eyes.

"He did." Rose nodded.

"This cant go well." Alice and Bella said at the same time.

They waited for me to off on the guy, but I didn't.

"You new so I'll give you a warning… never call me that. Next time you do I will hurt you." I growled and pushed him out of my way. The girls followed after me.

"Why didn't you kick his ass Artie style?" Max asked.

"Too hungry… need food." I said biting down into my ham sandwich.

"Hey Artie?" Max asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a Lacrosse helmet I can use? I left mine at home."

"Yeah, yeah." I said with a mouth full off food.

"I got soccer." Alice said.

"I have drama." Bella said.

"Basketball." Rose said.

"Meet at the car bye four. Then we will have till seven to practice before Mrs. Petersburg comes home and tells us to cut off the racket." I said after a long drink of vitamin water.

Then the thing that could ruin my day happened.

"What do you want?" I whined as Iggy and his friend sat around us. "I just got my food in… I don't want it to came out just yet."

"What o you mean practice." Iggy asked.

"Band! Now go." Rose growled.

"We play too." Fang smiled at Max who scowled at him.

"To cool." Bella said. "Now go."

"See. My Bella can be mean too." I told Max.

"I got it. I got it." Max raised her hands in defeat.

"Your Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yep…mine." I growled at him.

"How is she yours?"

"She takes care of me and I stick up for her." I smiled.

"That doesn't make her yours."

"More mine then she is yours right now, huh? Now go."

"So what do you play?" Rose asked trying to get me and Eddie boy to calm down.

"Drums." Emmett said.

"Electric guitar." Iggy.

"Singer." Jasper.

"Keyboard." Edward.

"Bass." Fang.

"How about you guys?" Iggy asked, mainly to me.

"Singer." I said with another mouth full of beef cup-a-noodle.

"Drums." Max.

"Keyboard." Alice.

"Electric guitar." Rose.

"Bass." Bella.

"So Red here can sing?" Jasper asked.

"Uh-huh. If I weren't so engulfed in my food right now I would kick you scrawny ass all the way to the nurses office for calling me Red. But I'm hungry." I slurped my food.

"I think we would be better." Edward huffed and sat back. I dropped my noodles and stood up.

"The hell you are. You haven't even heard us!" I yelled at him. The girls looked pissed.

"Doesn't mean we aren't better." Iggy smiled.

"Doesn't mean you are." Max growled.

"We can be." Fang said.

"You aren't." Alice growled.

"Talent show." I said looking at the poster. "Three days form now. Whoever win's is the best. Also if we win you have to leave us alone." I said picking up my garbage. The others did the same.

"What do we get if we win?" Emmett asked.

"Who cares?" Rose asked.

"I want a date." Iggy said to me.

"Me too." Emmett said looking Rose up and down.

"Uh-huh." Fang said smiling at Max.

"I could go with that." Jasper said to Alice.

"I would like that." Edward glanced at Bella.

"Oh hell no!" We all shouted except for Bella who just looked shocked.

"We win that is what we want. Or are you scared?" Iggy teased me.

"Fine." I said.

"Bring it." The twins said.

"Ummm… I guess I'm in too." Bella smiled shyly.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Alice smiled.

We all stared at each other for a long time.

"You're on!" We all shouted, boys and girls, and walked away form each other.


	4. WANTED! to forget

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

The girls and me hopped out of Bella's old crappy truck. It was loud and obnoxious but we all loved it. It only sat three people in front so Max and me sat in the bed. We were late… again, by like four hours today so right now was lunch.

I bet your wondering how we get away with it. Well we did during freshman year but then the teachers and principle realized that we could get all the work done in the classes and stuff that we missed because of our smarts.

We got out of the truck and started walking to the cafeteria.

"Have you got the song written yet? Have you? Have you?" Alice danced around me.

"No not yet." I sighed. They all looked at me like I was someone else. "What?" I asked.

"You usually have them done with in like an hour." Max stated.

"I know." I shook my head. "I have like music block or something."

"Music block? Can Artie actually get that?" Rose asked Max.

"Apparently." Max shrugged.

"You know the Talent show is tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"I know. I just don't have any inspirations this time." I huffed. "I need time to think."

"I think the worlds coming to an end!" Alice suddenly shouted.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"One, Artie doesn't have a song written when she is the song writing goddess of the world. Two, and this is the one that got me, she is thinking!" Bella, Max, and Rose looked from Alice to me. Then they looked at each other.

"OMG! She is right!" Rose shouted.

"We need supplies and I shelter to last us!" Max shouted.

"Run!" Bella shouted and they all ran for the cafeteria.

"Screw you!" I called to them.

It wasn't my fault. I blame Iggy and his gang of geeks. It's like they stole the school from us. Well not really, the girls still wanted to be us and they guys still wanted us, but it's like we aren't free any more. School was our get away.

For Bella it was a get away from the fact she is usually alone with out us. For Alice it's a get away from her mom and drunk of a dad. For Rose and Max it a place they can be who they are, not the stuck up people their parents want them to be. For me, I don't know what it is, but I do know that I need it.

It just seems like with them here we can't focus on what we want, but we focus on them. They are stealing the school and spotlight.

"Red." Carp. I would know that voice anywhere.

"What?" I growled at Edward.

"I'm sorry." Pretty boy say what?

"Huh?" I asked.

"I was rude to you the other day."

"Someone! Call a doctor! We got a case of a bipolar!" I called looking at him wide eyed. Then I got an idea for a song.

"Can it before I'll-"

"OMG! You are so the best!" I shouted and hugged him. "Do me a favor and tell Bella I took her truck. Tell Alice to call me when they need a ride home." I called to him as I ran off.

**EPOV**

I stood there and looked at Red's retreating figure. Then I heard something come from behind me and I turned around ready to fight.

Then I saw Iggy.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it!" I raised my hands in defeat.

He liked Artie and he was the one who told me to tell her sorry.

"I didn't say anything." Iggy said. "So did you tell her?"

"Yeah." I put my hands down.

"Do you feel better?"

"You know, I think I do." I smiled and headed toward the cafeteria to tell the girls what Artie said.

**APOV**

I had the perfect song. Yeah sure Edward and his bipolarness inspired it, but it is a really good song.

I got home and grabbed my guitar and started playing with the lyrics and the tune.

I think I would go to Edward from know on if I have a Music block. He might be able to inspire me.

**Next day… Day of the talent show…**

We were at school and I was the last one there. I had told the girls to go to school without me today so that I could finish the tune to the song. They agreed and I took the city bus to school.

"I finished!" I announced as I plopped down at the table where we sat, and apparently the boys now sat.

"You write you own songs?" Jasper asked.

"Uh-huh. Usually it only takes her a few hours to get a song down, but this time it took her forever. She is like the song writing goddess of the world." Alice said.

"How did you come up with this one? I hope you didn't get it by falling in the toilet again." Max said shaking her head.

"Hey! That song was cool!" I stated.

"It was, just they way you got it was weird." Rose shook her head.

"I actually got it after talking to Edward." I smiled t him. "It's not really about him, but more of an inspiration from him and about an old boyfriend."

"Can we hear it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah sure." I smiled.

"Really?" Fang asked.

"Tonight at the Talent shows, sure." I smiled at him.

"How did Edward help you with it Red?" Iggy asked me.

"His bipolarness." I smiled at him and I noticed him not trying to smile for yesterdays comment about a doctor.

"What are you guys singing?" Alice asked the boys.

"You'll see at the Talent show." Jasper smiled at her. She blushed then growled at him.

"What's you band name?" Alice asked.

"Twilight." Fang said. **(I thought it would make a good band name.)**

"Yours?" Emmett asked.

"WANTED!" We all shouted.

When we shouted that everyone in the cafeteria shouted with us.

"You guys are popular." Edward said with his eyes wide.

"When we were freshmen we did a lot of singing at dances and stuff. Then sophomore year came along and we found out that Artie's parents di-" I covered her mouth.

Everyone looked at me. None could see my face because my hair covered it.

"I am so sorry Artie. I wasn't thinking." She said after moving my hand from her mouth.

"You right… you weren't." I betrayed no emotion. Then I stomped off.

I ran into the bathroom and into the stall and cried.

**EPOV**

"She didn't really do anything wrong." Jasper stood up for Alice, who looked really sad.

"No… She did." Max said looking at him. "You should learn to shut up Alice." She scolded her.

"She didn't do anything." Again, Jasper stood up for her.

"She did!" Bella, the quiet weak girl, shouted.

"No-"

"I did!" Alice shouted this time

"What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"I reminded her of something I was supposed to help her forget." Alice started to cry.

"What did her parents die or something?" Fang asked.

"I wash that was all?" Max laughed a dark laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's not for us to tell." Bella said.

What happened to her to make her that way?

**APOV**

I don't want to remember. I want forget.

The blood.

The pain.

The smell.

The taste.

The sound.

I want it all to go away. Just like they wanted me to do. Just like they did.


	5. HOT N COLD

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

I feel better. After I got home and sung the new song a couple times I felt grate. I guess my new song want just about Edward and his bipolarness, but mine too.

We were on our way with the gear. We had Max's drum set, my mic and electric guitar along with Rose's, Alice's guitar keyboard thingy, Bella's bass and four amps in the back along with Max and me. We were the tomboys of the group so we always rode in back unless one of us needed to drive, which was hardly ever.

We made it to the school on time to set up our equipment. We wouldn't have time to do it when our time came so we decided to do it at the beginning and just leave the drums and amps on stage until the end of the show.

I looked onto the stage and saw that the boys were about to play. I watched as they set up. We had aloud Emmett to use Max's drums just as long as he bought her a new set if he damaged them any.

"This is called Check yes Juliet. This is the first song we have ever written. Yes, it took a group effort so here it goes." Jasper said and they started to play.

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

I turned to the girls.

"I have to admit that was pretty good." I smiled.

"But we are going to be better." Max and me bumped fists. Out of the whole group I would have to say Max was my bestest friend. **(Yes I realize bestest is not a word.) **She was the first to know about everything and she is the first to accept me, even with my flaws.

Next came Rosalie and her best friend Alice. We all hit it off and I told them my secret. The Bella came and by the time we were in eight grade we were all the best of friends.

"Red!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Iggy running off the stage to me.

"I hate that name." I growled at him.

"Seems like you're getting used to it." He pointed out.

"Screw you." I huffed.

"I want to change the bet." He suddenly said.

"What!" All the girls shouted.

"I want to know why you went off yesterday." Edward said coming out form behind the curtain.

"No." I growled.

"That is personal." Bella growled. I would praise her later.

"Why do you get to know?" Iggy asked.

"We are friends." Max looked like she wanted to kick some ass.

"Aren't we?" Japer asked. All the boys were here by now.

"Yes… nut not close enough for me to tell you my problems." I sighed.

"We want to know. If you don't want us to then all you have to do is win." Emmett said.

"If I don't want you to know then don't have to tell." I growled at him.

"Learn to trust more people other then your little group of friends." Fang said.

"I can't." I smiled sweetly at them. "It's not you… it something that happened to me." then I walked off, it was almost our turn.

I grabbed my guitar and waited for Allen, our principal, yeah I call him by his first name, to announce our entrance.

"And now, please welcome, WANTED!" He shouted and the crowed went wild. I was a little over whelmed. I haven't sung in front of anyone besides my friends for almost two years.

I walked on to the stage and took my place in front of the mic. Alice was on my left, Bella was on my right, Max was in the back, and rose was off to the side. She decided not to play guitar and decided to be the back up singer. She had a slight stage fright of singing but she was the best after me so she had to do it.

"Hey! How you doing tonight?" I asked and they answered with what sounded like a roar. "Tonight I will be singing a new song that I finished this mourning. That means you are the first to hear… HOT N COLD!" **(This song is originally sung by Katy Perry.)**

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you always think

Always speak

Cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh bout nothing

Now your plain boring

I should know that

you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

Silence…

"HELL YEAH!"

"WHOOO! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!"

"MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!"

Every one broke out into a roar and applause.

"Maybe for a dance or something we'll play, but for tonight it is… goodbye." I waved and walked off the stage.

"We can't beat that." Jasper shook his head in defeat.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Eat the words you said to me the day we met." I told him. I was talking about when he said that they were better then us.

"Consider them eaten." He told me.

"So I don't have to tell you and you have to leave us alone." I told him. "But I'll give you guys an exception and let you hang out with us, as long as you drop the subject about my secret. I will tell you when I want to."

They all nodded and I yawned.

"Now we have to get home and set everything back up so I can trip over it and get caught in the cords tomorrow. Oh what a joy." I stalked off.

**MPOV**

"Huh?" All the boys asked when Artie left.

"You don't want to know." I shook my head.

"What is her secret?" Fang asked.

"Ask again and I will hurt you. It has taken her almost two years to forget and you guys have to bring it up over and over again. Stop." Then the girls and me followed after Artie.

I will never spill about it. About how they wanted her to go away. About how they went away.


	6. Intex, Itex, Playtex?

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEEEPPPPPPP!_

_SMASH!_

_CRASH!_

_BAM!_

"OW! FUCK!" I yelled.

I dodged a guitar and avoided a keyboard. I hopped over a drum set, tripped over a bass, hit a mic, and face planted on the floor… dose the mourning sound familiar?

It's been about a month since we won the talent show, nothing much has changed except for Alice and Jasper. They are now officially a couple. The rest of us are just there.

"WAKE UP ARTIE!" Max called.

"WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Rose called.

"I KNOW ONW OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE HAVE A KEY!" I shouted.

"I DO!" Fang shouted.

Yep. That right. I have the boys coming to rescue me from my mourning scandals.

Fang unlocked the door. I could tell if he wasn't Mr. Dark and mysterious then he would be laughing his ass off.

"How the hell do you get yourself in these situations?" Edward chuckled.

"Here, I'll show you." I stood up in my sports bra and boxers when Fang and Max were done untangling me. At first I was a little uncomfortable having the guys see me in this but I got use to it after the second day.

I grabbed an extra alarm clock, because I had like a full cupboard of them since I keep breaking them, and set it on my nightstand. I set it. One minute later…

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEEPPPPP!_

_SMASH!_

_CRAHS!_

"_BAM!_

"OW! FUCK!"

I, again, dodged a guitar and avoided a keyboard. I hopped over a drum set, tripped over a bass, hit a mic, and face planted on the floor.

"You see?" I asked tangled in the cords again.

"You didn't have to demonstrate." Max huffed getting me out of the mess.

"You think I could have explained that?" I asked while the boys, even Fang, were laughing their asses off.

"You got a point." Bella came to help us.

"Alice! I need clothes!" I called to her.

"I got it." She said dancing over to my closet.

"I got the make-up." Rose went to get me bag.

"I have the hair." Max stopped with the untangling of the cords and started untangling my hair.

"I'll get her lunch." Bella smiled at me as she got the last cord from around my leg.

Alice put me in a black tank top with a pair of black and white Bermuda shorts and a pair of black DC's. Rose put a little eyeliner on me and a little lip-gloss. Max put my hair in a high ponytail. Bella made me a roast beef sandwich, vitamin water, and some potato chips. The boys just watched them get everything done for me.

"Can't you do that all your self?" Fang asked me.

"Yes… and no." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"Well I cant get out of the cords by myself, I can get my clothes by myself and I can do my hair, I can't do my make up or make a lunch so I have them help me. Max just likes to mess with my hair and Alice has more fashion since then me." I explained.

_BRINGGGGG!_

The phone went off.

"I got it!" Fang called and dashed for the phone. Did he like answering it or something? "Hello?… Huh?… Why haven't I been sent?… you know where I am?… You coming for e and my friends?... The hell is that?"

"Shit!" I said a dashed for the phone.

"Not again." Max moaned and ran to the bathroom and came back with a paper.

"Sorry later." I said into the phone. "Name?" I asked.

"Shauna Miller." Alice said.

"Kelly-Anne Thompson." Bella said packing the food.

"Alexia Moore." Rose said.

"Alexandria Moore." Max said.

"Jessie Foster." I said.

"Number?" Max asked grabbing a few clothes and stuffing them into a bag.

"253-555-XXXX." Rose said packing up our instruments.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked watching us pack up all our stuff.

"Help pack and I'll tell you later." I ordered them.

They found me. I expected them to; I just didn't think it would be this soon. Luckily I had about 600,000 dollars in the bank or I wouldn't be able to run. I have to get away and I have to bring the girls with me. If they were to find them they would surly take them down with me. Why did they need us? I have no idea.

"What do I do with these?" Edward asked holding up a red thong.

"You look like you haven't seen one before." I laughed at him. "Throw it to Max." I said. He did and she shoved it into a bag.

"Did you guys ride in Bella's truck or Rose's BMW?" I asked.

"Truck." Bella called.

"Do any of you guys have a car?" I asked.

"I have a Volvo." Edward said.

"Ohh… fancy." Max smiled.

"I need to put some things in it. Bella only has enough room to put our gear in the bed and a couple boxes. Is that okay?" I asked after we were done packing. We had missed school. Not like we can ever go again.

"If you tell me what's going on." He looked worried.

"Everyone besides the girls sit on the bed." I ordered. They all did.

"So what is going on?" Fang asked.

"People are after us, well me really but I don't want to risk the girls getting caught." I sighed. "Seventh grade my parents told me they didn't want me. They said they wanted me to go away. Eighth grade I overheard them talking on the phone with a person called the director. They sold me to a place called Intex, Itex, Playtex, something like that. In the middle of eighth grade my parents died in an accident caused by an unknown thing. It wasn't a person. It reminded me of a wolf, but had wings like a bird, and talked like a human. I don't know what it was but I ran. I ran to Max's house. She was my best friend and the only person I could trust. There I met Rosalie and Alice. I told them about what happened and they understood and said they would help. Ninth we met Bella. She was a new student and overly shy. Some girls named Jessica and Lauren we picking on her and I kicked their asses. We started talking and I learned that she knew how to play the guitar. I asked if she wanted to learn how to play the bass and she said sure. I called Max to come over and I called Max to come over with the girls so that we could teacher how to play and so she could join the band. That's when I got the first call. They told me that I was lat, asked me why I haven't been sent yet, and told me that I was late. I didn't really get any of it but Bella was worried so I decided to tell her. A little while after that they came for me and would have succeeded." I stopped to take a breath.

"What do you mean they would have succeeded?" Iggy asked.

"We were at a gig Alice had gotten us at the beginning of the tenth grade. Bella had just gotten her truck so we were able to go from one place to another without having to ask someone to carry our gear. It was late and the only people at the club were the owner and ourselves. I was in the back ally in the truck bed by myself while the others got every thing. I wasn't being lazy; I just didn't want all the gear to get taken. I heard something and went to check it out. I found one of those things that had killed my parents and it tried to take me. The girls came out and dragged me away from it. Bella had some pepper spray and sprayed it in its eyes. We got away that day and now they are after us and we have to go."

"So that means that this is good-bye." Max waved and started brining her drums to the truck.

"Bye?" Iggy asked.

"Uh-huh. We can't come back. We have to run. I was hoping they would wait until we finished high school so the girls could use the excuse of going to collage, but I guess I knew that it wouldn't go like that." I said grabbing a few boxes.

"Where will you go?" Edward asked.

"First we go to Rose's and get her car so we can put the things in the Volvo in it. Then we go on a road trip to wherever." Alice shrugged.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jasper asked hugging Alice.

"No mushy stuff." I mumbled.

"Can I go with?" I turned to glare at Edward and dropped the boxes I was holding.

"Did you not just hear that story? You think I could drag more people into this?" I had tears of rage in my eyes.

"My mom died and I don't know where my dad is. You wouldn't be dragging me into this. I would be going of my own free will." He said.

"No." I growled.

"I want to go too." Iggy said.

"No!" I growled again.

"None of us have a home. We can always just follow you." Jasper shrugged.

"Hell no!" I shouted.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?" Alice asked.

"We grew up in a foster home. We got emancipated and decided to live with each other. No biggy." Emmett shrugged.

"There are monsters after us." Rose told them.

"All the more. You girls need protection." Fang said.

"Fine… if you get killed it's not my fault." I growled. And walked away.

How many people will have to be hurt? What will happen to all of us?


	7. Amereican boy

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEEEPPPPPPP!_

_SMASH!_

_CRASH!_

_BAM!_

"_OW! FUCK!" I yelled._

_I dodged a guitar and avoided a keyboard. I hopped over a drum set, tripped over a bass, hit a mic, and face planted on the floor… dose the mourning sound familiar?_

Those fun mornings wouldn't happen anymore. I would no longer dodge and guitar or keyboard. I wouldn't never hop over a drum set or trip over a bass and hit a mic and fall flat on my face. Those mornings were gone.

But they were replaced by a different kind of mourning…

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEEEPPPPPPP!_

_SMASH!_

_CRASH!_

_BAM!_

"OW! FUCK!" Fang and I yelled.

I had hit the alarm clock; it smashed into the wall and crashed on the floor. I feel out of bed and landed on Fang.

We both got up and dodged two sleeping forms on the ground known as Emmett and Edward. I hopped over Max and Fang avoided her drum set. I barley managed to shimmy under the bed that Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were in and get to the other side where Fang waited for me. We jumped over Emmett and my drum sets. I tripped over Bella's bass while he went flying across the room from trying, but failing, to jump over the other bed, where Iggy slept, without landing on it to wake the others.

Lets just say that I ended up upside down against the wall and tangled up in more cords then I have ever been before and Fang ended up _on_ the closet door hanging on for dear life while tangled up in some more cords. If he moved I would probably suffocate to death and if I moved he would probably end up it a coma. But we would not wake up the others. Especially Edward, Max, Iggy, and Alice. If we woke them up there was more of a chance we would end up suffocated or in a coma then either of us moving in the position we were in.

"I'm getting light headed!" I whisper yelled to Fang who was directly above me.

"Me too!" He whisper yelled back.

"How do we get out of this this time?" I asked.

"We can't do it like we did last time. Max kicked my ass for landing on her." Yes, this is not the first time we have been in this situation.

We had found this small house in Forks Washington two days ago. We have been on the road for a few days and we have made it from L.A to here. Bella didn't want to live somewhere rainy, but Edward convinced her that it was for the best.

All our gear was in the living room along with everything else. Everyone was too lazy to unpack and put everything in its rightful place. Well today I think Bella is going to make us put everything in our rooms. I had to share a room with Max, Fang, and Edward.

We didn't feel like having everyone arguing about whom gets a room with whom, there were only two rooms so we had to have three people share two rooms and four in another, so we drew names. Us four got the master bedroom, which came complete with a bathroom, and decided to share. The other rooms were Emmett, Iggy, and Jasper in one and Alice, Bella, and Rosalie in the other. I think they cheated, but I had no proof.

We sat there for god knows how long until everyone decided to wake up.

"HELP!" I shouted when they all started to stir.

Everyone shot up and looked over at Fang and me.

"Were stuck." Fang mumbled.

"How the hell do you guys do that?" Edward asked shaking his head.

"Do we have to demonstrate?" Fang asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I blame the alarm clock. It seems to be the root of all evil with its stupid '_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEEPPP!_'ing sound." I mumbled as Max and Edward untangled Fang and me.

"I feel sorry for Max and Edward." Emmett said when they were finally done untangling us.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"You have to deal with that everyday." Rosalie said.

"I know!" Edward huffed.

"I'm used to it." Max shrugged.

"How did Fang pick up your habit?" Alice asked.

"Since he started sleeping on the side of the bed I fall off of." I shrugged.

"Maybe it's contagious." Iggy laughed.

"Maybe I should give the disease to all of you. It'll live-in up the place." I smiled.

"I'd rather you not." Rose shook her head.

"We are so cleaning this place." Bella said putting her foot down. No really. She put her foot down.

We all huffed and got to work.

Yesterday we had gone out and bought four bunk beds and two day beds. Two of the bunk beds would go in my room, one day bed and one bunk bed would go in another room, and the others would go in the other room.

The band gear would all go into the garage. It was a two-car garage and it looked like it would fit everything. Good thing all the interments were different colors or Max and I would get pissed if Emmett stared banging on our drums. We had to mark my mic with an R for Red and Jasper's with a J for his name or we would get each other's cooties.

We had gotten a black leather couch, courtesy of Edward, and two leather lounge chairs. Max had used her never-ending credit card and gotten a big screen T.V. Bella had gone out to get the food. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all went out to get things we 'absolutely needed'. So that left Max, Fang, Iggy, and Me to unpack and set everything up.

Fang and Max decided to do the garage and left Iggy and me to put the beds in their rightful rooms.

We had finished with the rooms and the Fang and Max had finished the garage, so that left the kitchen and Living room.

We put the dishes and other stuff in the cupboards in the kitchen and arranged the living room. We had finished and now all we had to do is wait for the others to came home with the clothes and other tings like bedding, curtains, and things like that.

"So… What do we do?" I asked sitting in one of the recliners.

"I don't know." Fang shrugged.

"We could always play." Max said. "Each of us plays a different instrument." She shrugged.

"We don't have a song." Iggy stated.

"I think I can help with that." I smiled and grabbed my songbook and a pencil that was sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"Can either of you play the keyboard? Even a little bit?" I asked.

"I can." Iggy said.

"Can you play this?" I asked him handing him a sheet of music.

"Yeah sure." He smiled. God I loved that smile… I didn't think that… you didn't read that… you will tell no one about that.

"Then I'll play the electric guitar while you play that." I smiled.

"How many instruments do you play?" Fang asked.

"Well I can play the drums, guitar, clarinet, chello, violin, flute, bass, a little trumpet, and a couple notes on the piano." I shrugged.

"That's a lot." Iggy said wide-eyed.

"My parents like playing and they tought me saying that I should at least be good at something. My mom could sing so she taught me. If I didn't get a note right I got locked in a closet. It was hell. They said I ruined their life so they would ruin mine." Once I started I couldn't stop. I didn't mean to tell them all that. Max didn't even know that stuff.

"Why haven't you told me that?" Max looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Max never cried.

"No biggy." I shrugged.

"Very biggy." Iggy said. "Why don't you talk about it? It might help." He suggested.

"I don't because it is done and over with. I don't need to talk about it and I don't need to be reminded of it." I started walking to the garage. I really felt like playing now.

I handed Fang a sheet of Bella's music so he could study the notes.

"I need one of the boys to sing this with me. it was meant to be a duet with a boy originally so we have never really played this before." I said.

"Fang is really a better singer then Jasper, but he doesn't like to do it." Iggy said.

"Traitor." Fang growled.

"I'm a sucker when it comes to Red." Iggy shrugged. I felt my cheeks get hot at that.

"Let me rephrase that so that it doesn't turn out weird. Can either of you rap?" I asked again.

"Iggy!" Fang said really fast.

"Can you play the keyboard?" I asked Fang.

"I guess I can." He shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll play the bass while Iggy plays the guitar." I said walking up to the mic. Iggy and Fang traded places. Max sat at her drum set. I handed Iggy the lyrics and notes. He nodded at me and I got ready. "After this song you best be ready to be my American boy." I smiled at him.

"Aren't you American?" Iggy asked but he didn't get a chance to get an answered.

"1… 2… 1234!" Max clicked her sticks and we started. **(This song is really sung by Estelle and Kanye west… I don't really listen to this kind of music but this song rox!)**

**Iggy:**  
Just another one champion sound  
me and Estelle about to get down  
who the hottest in the world right now.  
Just touched down in London town.  
Bet they give me a pound.  
Tell them put the money in my hand right now.  
Tell the promoter we need more seats,  
we just sold out all the floor seats

**Red:**  
Chorus  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy.

He said Hey Sister.  
It's really really nice to meet ya.  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guys who's just my type.  
I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.  
Don't like his baggy jeans but Ima like what's underneath it.  
And no I aint been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits. First let's see the west end.  
I'll show you to my bedroom.  
I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy

Chorus  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy, American Boy.

Can we get away this weekend.  
Take me to Broadway.  
Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a CafÃ.  
Let's go on the subway.  
Take me to your hood.  
I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.  
Yes get all your fancy clothes.  
Sneaker's looking Fresh to Def I'm lovin those Shell Toes.  
Walkin that walk.  
Talk that slick talk.  
I'm likin this American Boy. American Boy.

Chorus  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy

**Iggy: (the bold is what they sing together)**  
Who killin em in the UK.  
Everybody gonna to say you K,  
reluctantly, because most of this press don't fk wit me.  
Estelle once said to me, cool down down  
don't act a fool **now now**.  
I always act a fool **oww oww**.  
Aint nothing new now now.  
He crazy, I know what ya thinkin.  
White Pino I know what you're drinkin.  
Rap singer. Chain Blinger. Holla at the next chick soon as you're blinkin.  
What's you're **persona**.  
I got this **American Brama**. Am I shallow cuz all my clothes designer.  
Dressed smart like a London Bloke.  
Before he speak his suit bespoke.  
And you thought he was cute before.  
Look at this P Coat, Tell me he's broke.  
And I know you're not into all that. I heard your lyrics I feel your spirit.  
But I still talk that **CAAASH.**  
Cuz a lot wacks want to hear it.  
And I'm feelin like Mike at his Baddest.  
The Pips at they Gladys.  
And I know they love it.  
so to hell with all that rubbish

**Red:**  
Would you be my love, my love.  
could be mine would you be my love my love, could be mine  
Could you be my love, my love.  
Would you be my American Boy. American Boy

Chorus  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy, American Boy

"Like I asked at the beginning. Aren't you American?" Iggy asked. I smiled.

"Not rally." I said in a really heavy British accent.

"Nice _fake _accent." Fang said.

"It's not fake." I shook my head. "I was born in England. My American accent is fake, but it makes it easier to understand me." I said the last part in my American accent.

They both looked at Max.

"Don't look at me. This is new to me too." She said laughing at their faces.

"Aren't you surprised?" I asked.

"Not rally." She copied my British accent. "I knew it was comeing."

"Don't you always?" I smiled.

Then it got quiet. Not an awkward quiet, but the nice silence that falls when you know you just sung a really good song really good.

"I am _so_ your American boy." Iggy said out of nowhere.

Then we broke down laughing. Why? I don't know… maybe cuz we can.

**A/N: It is late… but I don't have school tomorrow like most of you do so I'm good with that…**

**Not bragging, but just letting you know so you don't wonder how I get a lot of updates up so frequently… I only go to school two days a week, Tuesday and Thursdays, for three hours a day, so that gives me a lot of time to write… I check my Reviews constantly so if you have requests of things that you think should be in the story it wont take long for me to write it and you would probably see your requests when you get home from school.**

**I also want song requests if you want to have you favorite song in the story!!**


	8. School in forks

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEPPP!_

"Max!" I called.

"Fang!" Max called.

"Edward!" Fang called.

"Red!" Edward called.

"The hell? Why does it come back to me?" I asked.

"Can't reach!" Max said.

"Too tiered!" Fang said.

"Too much work!" Edward said.

"To lazy!" I said.

_Beep… Beep…Beep… BEEEPPP!_

And so the beeping went on… and on… and on…

"Someone better shut that thig up before I kill it… or possibly some thing, or one, else!" I yelled.

"Who the hell is screaming at this time!" Rose shouted.

"Shit! You woke up the beast!" Fang and Edward scurried out of bed. Me and Max followed.

"Fang did it!" I called back to Rose.

"The hell you do that for?" He asked while we were running down the stairs.

"Because your behind me and I feel like saving my own ass." I smiled at him.

"But you're behind me." He looked confused.

"Not anymore." I used the stair rail and jumped over him and Edward. I landed gracefully on my ASS!

"Ha Ha." Fang laughed.

"Your still getting your ass kicked." I dashed for the front door and Edward, Max, and Fang were behind me.

We immediately regretted going outside. It was raining and it was cold. In L.A it was never like this… of course… we are in one of the rainiest places in the world!

So we TRIED to hightail it back into the house but were locked out by the sleeping ugly, commonly known as Rose.

"I c… c… can get in th… th… th… through that w… w… window." I said pointing to a window. "But it's R… R… Rose's."

"I would rather not wake her up again." Edward said without stuttering. Stupid men and their stupid… whatever it is that keeps them from getting cold quickly.

"How ab…b… bout the at… t… attic?" Max asked.

"I'll need help… p… p getting t… t… tothatwindow." I said finishing quickly. I felt another stutter come along.

They nodded and I got ready to climb. The first branch was like two feet from my hands so Edward lifted me up to it. I climbed on to it and made sure Rose was asleep. Next Fang climbed up and boosted me up to the next window.

**(WARNING! Do not be stupid try to pick someone up while you are on a branch! It does not work… I was stupid and tried.)**

I made it into the attic. I walked slowly passed Rose, Bella, and Alice's door. I even made it passed Iggy, Emmett, and Jasper without even waking them up. They were stupid and left their door open. I quietly made it down the stairs and unlocked the door.

Before any of them even made it inside I was back under my very warm covers. The others weren't that far behind me. You wouldn't believe what happened next…

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEEPPPP!_

"What the hell!" I shouted.

"Time to get up and go to school." Alice said dancing to the room.

"Aren't you overly happy?" Max groaned.

"Nope. I am my usually perky self." She smiled.

"I think you are overly perky." I said and Max nodded.

"Well ok! The just makes it better!" Then she danced down the stairs.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… BEEEE-_

_Smash! _

_Crash!_

_Bam!_

"O! FUCK!" I shouted. "HOW THE HELL DID I MANAGE TO DO THAT!" I shouted.

The alarm lock was in the middle of the two beds and I kept a baseball bat on the side of my bed just in case the boys did anything funny. I wasn't worried about them raping me or molesting me or something, I was more worried about wakening up and having my hair shaved off. So I took the bat and smashed the clock. It crashed on to the floor. And I some how managed to fall out of my bed, which even had bars on the sides to keep me from doing so, and hit my head. Can't you see my disbelief?

"Old habits die hard." Edward said.

_Bam!_

"Maybe it is contagious." I said laughing at Edward. He had fallen out of the bed.

We got ready for the first day of school. I didn't really want to go to school. I mean isn't it easy to track people if they do go to school? Sure we could use the fake names we came up with, but I think it would get to confusing if I had to be called Jessie Foster when I have been called Artemis Angels for all my life?

I decided to use my name. Not Jessie Foster but my real name. Fang and Iggy decided to change their names back to their original names. They had changed them when they were little because they didn't like their names, but we all told them that they had to be changed so that they were a little normal. Nick and Jeff. Those were their names for school.

I decided to wear a black and white polo, black Bermuda shorts, with a pair of black and white Vans, and one of Iggy's black sweaters with a white skull on the back. I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Ok, here it the story." I started. "We all have a twin. Our family consists of twins. Edward and me are twins, Fang and Alice are twins, Jasper and Rosalie, Max, and Iggy, I know that Max and Rose are really twins, but Iggy and Jasper don't look anything alike so this was for the best. You guys are still sisters, but Max is in Eleventh grade and Rose is in Twelfth. Bella and Emmett are the only ones who aren't twins. They are just older brother and younger sister. Edward, Fang, Alice, Max, Iggy, Bella, and I will all be in 11th grade and the others will be in 12th." I huffed. "This is all so confusing."

We walked out the front door. Max and I hopped into the back of Bella's truck, Bella, Rose, and Alice hopped into the front. The boys all rode in the Volvo. We didn't want to bring Rose's BMW because it would draw to much attention. The Volvo was pushing it though.

The school itself wasn't that big of a deal. It was small and had _buildings_ for classes instead of one _building _that held all the classes.

No one was here yet. I guess Alice was the only one in the whole world who actually wanted to come to school.

We walked to the front office so we could get our schedules and stuff.

We walked in and there was a lady at the front desk that looked like she was going to die at any moment. I mean it looked as if someone even had a casket ready for her to fall in. that is how old this woman was.

"May I help you?" She asked. The plate on her desk said that she was Mrs. Franklin.

"We are new here." Edward smiled at her. I would hate to be on the other end of that smile. I know what it does to the head. He uses it when ever he wants something from me.

"Uh-huh." Was all she said. Then she regained her composure. "Yes, the family of twins." She smiled back. It was a U-G-L-Y smile. "Who might you be?" She asked.

"Edward Angels and this is my twin, Artemis Angels." He smiled again.

This time she didn't even say anything. She just nodded and handed him our schedules.

"Max, Jeff, Rosalie, and Jasper Ride." Max said walking up to the counter.

"Are you all twins?" Mrs. Franklin asked wide-eyed.

"No. Jeff and I are twins, Rosalie and Jasper are twins." Max corrected. Mrs. F nodded and handed her the schedules.

"Alice and Nick Shelton." Fang said walking up to Mrs. F. I guess he didn't want to be there long because he turned on his not-so-nice face. She just nodded and handed him the schedules.

"Bella and Emmett Swan." Emmett said. "And before you ask, we are not twins." He smiled. I think she was scared of his big figure because she just stared at him the whole time.

We said our goodbyes and thank you's and walked back to our cars. There was still like ten minutes until school started and people came piling into the parking lots.

Max and I decided to sit on the roof of the truck. We had our backs to each other, Max head her feet dangling over the windshield. Iggy was standing in-between my legs while I played with his hair. No we are not going out! But I guess there was an attraction. Fang was on the hood of the truck leaning against the windshield next to Max's feet. Jasper and Alice were leaning against the bed of the truck leaning on each other. Emmett and Rose were arguing about who-knows-what. Bella and Edward were listening to a song on the same Ipod.

This was one of the only good moments that we ever have in this little family of ours, and I wish it would stay like this forever.

But we all know that that is never going to happen.

**A/N: This is a sucky chappie, but it is really late and i want to go to sleep. **

**For those of you that are wondering why I only go to school for two days a week for three hours, its because i go to to Storefront Newpathways. Its and alternitive school for students who dont like normal schools, or cant really learn in normal school because of various reasons. **

**Next chappie will be up soon!**


	9. Party!

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

"UUHHGG…" I moaned.

"What?" Missy, the very annoying talkative girl who is just in love with my twin brother Edward asked.

"You are so annoying!" I whisper yelled so that she was the only one to hear me.

"Yeah I get that a lot." She smiled.

I moaned again and willed the clock to go faster. I was in fourth period English. It was my first day and all of us were already the talk of the school. And get this! They think Edward and me are one of those types of twins that know everything about each other because they can read each other's minds! How the hell did they come up with that?

Then the bell rang!

"YES!" I shouted and everyone looked at me. "Bella's ham sandwich here I come!" I called running out of the class.

I jumped over backpacks and some people who were sitting against the walls doing who knows what. One person got in my way and I knocked him over.

"My bad!" I said turning around.

"Such a klutz. Can't you wait till I give you your food?" He asked. I knew that voice.

"Eddie!" I called. "Just the twin I was looking for." I smiled.

"Ha ha." He gave me a sarcastic laugh.

"Can I have my food now?" I whined. He didn't give it to me earlier because he knew I would have eaten it and I would have eaten his food if mine were gone.

"Not until we get to the lunch table with the others." He smiled. I knew he was teasing me.

"Please! Please! Please!" I begged hugging his neck and leaning on his back while he dragged me to the lunch table.

I sat down and held out my hands. Edward chuckled at my eager face and handed me my food. I started gabbling down my food. When I was done I turned to my right expecting to see Iggy and his yummy food. I usually stole it from him when I was done with mine. But I was met with a empty space.

"NOOOO!" I shouted. The whole cafeteria looked at me. "Where is my Iggy and My food!" I asked the people at my desk.

"I think he went off with another girl. She said she had something to tell him. Ohhh! Maybe it's a love confession..." Alice squeal became a whisper when she saw my face.

"What way?" I asked.

"That way." Everyone but Edward pointed to the back door.

I stomped off into the direction of the back door and burst out of the cafeteria. Now only to find out where they went. Not only did she take away my Iggy… tell anyone I call him mine in my head and I will hurt you to no avail… but she took my food too. Well not mine parse, but the food I stole from Iggy to make it mine.

"… so like I know it like the first day and like everything, but I like totally think your cute and I like wanted to know if you would like go out with me or like something." Some girl said. I peeked around the corner and was relived to see a slut congessing to Iggy. hey! I didn't want to knock down a complete and total sweety, you know like those girls who are all like 'Ummm… I was ummm… wondering if…. You would… maybe…. Ummm…. Go out with me?' or something like that.

"Iggy!" I called walking over to him. he gave me a look that said 'Thatk you! You saved me!".

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a really snobby voice.

"No… who are you?" I asked.

"Lauren, the queen of this school." She said sounding very proud of herself.

"I thought that I left the bitch Lauren back in L.A!" I shouted. "Please don't tell me you have a lacky named Jessica." I begged.

"I do. Right now she is probably all over Nick Shelton." She sneered.

"I highly doubt Max would let her get any where near him." I shook my head. "Now on to Iggy… Why did you leave with my food? I am so hungry right now I could die." I huffed.

"Uh, this is my food." He shook the bag in front of my face.

"My food, the food I seal from you, there is no real difference." I said snatching the paper bag and digging in it for the sandwich. I stuffed into my mouth. "Thank you." I said to him with a mouth full of food.

"Ewww!" Lauren screeched.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I waved her off and turned to Iggy. "You suck! You know I don't like turkey."

"That is exactly why I made it." He took the sandwich away from me and snuffed it into his mouth. I held out my hand. "What?" He asked.

"I know you have a brownie in there. Hand it over." I ordered.

"Fine." He gave it to me.

"Hello." Lauren said. I completely forget about her.

"Oh yeah… I have something to tell you." I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Ever look at, touch, or even speak to _my _I-Jeff again, I will hurt you." I said in a real evil tone. Then I walked off to the direction of the cafeteria.

"_Yours?_" Iggy asked.

"Yes, mine. Got a problem with it? Tell anyone though and I will kill you." I warned.

"Fine, fine. But you know you like me." He teased. I blushed crimson red. "See…"

we walked into the cafeteria. I could tell that Rose and Emmett were arguing about something again. Why didn't they just realize that they were perfect for each other and get it over with? I got over my hatred of Iggy, and look where it got me.

I stopped and turned to look at Iggy. What if another girl decides to ask him out? What if he says yes the next time? What do I do? Then a thought came to me. What if I made every girl, or guy, in the school see that he was mine? Yes I am very possessive. You would be too.

"Wh-" But before he could finish my lips found his. He didn't even hesitate or take a second to be surprised about what I did until he responded by wrapping his arm around my waist.

The cafeteria went quiet besides Emmett and Rose who were still arguing. I think they were arguing about who is better at lacrosse. I couldn't really tell at the moment. After what seemed too soon we broke apart.

"Mine." He whispered in my ear and let me go.

We walked to the table hand in hand. I thought everyone would be surprised, but they were just doing what they usually did.

Emmett and Rose were fighting, still. Bella and Edward were talking about _Wurthing heights_ and _Romeo and Juliet_. Alice was talking about a shopping trip that she wanted to have and Jasper was pretending to listen, well at least I hope he was, if he wasn't then he wasn't normal. Max and Fang were having another staring contest. I swear those two can communicate with their eyes.

"Aren't you surprised?" I asked knowing they would know exactly what I was talking about.

"Knew it would happen sooner or later." Max said not breaking eye contact with Fang.

"You too are easy to figure out… Bugatti Veyronis so much faster then the Koenigsegg CCX." Rose argued. I guess they were talking about cars.

"So what am I thinking now?" I asked.

_My band is so much better then the boy's band. _I thought.

"You're thinking that WANTED! is better then Twilight. Which I have to disagree. We have been practicing since the talent show." Edward said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Bring it." Edward grind.

I grind back at him and hopped up onto the table. The others looked at me like I was crazy. Then I put my thumb and forefinger in my mouth and whistled. That got everyone's attention. I grabbed Edwards's hand and pulled him up to the table.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted. "Me and my brother have a bet going on that I would like you guys to help us out with." I said.

"We want to know whose band has is the best." Edward shouted too. "So today at our house… you know the small one in the middle of the woods… we are going to have a concert. The weather is supposed to be good so no rain and it wouldn't be that cold."

"Must bring a case of pop and snakes… cuz we have non… no beer or anything like that cuz I don't want some cops coming down or anything you know." Max shouted.

"Starts at seven and ends when everyone leaves." Fang called.

"Whop ever has Nelson for health for fifth period, tell him I got sick and had to go home. See you tonight!"

Everyone cheered.

I jumped off the table and headed out the door. I vaguely heard the others tell everyone in the cafeteria to tell their teachers the same thing I told them.

Then everyone was in their cars and driving off. This is going to be fun.

But I cant help but feel like something is going to go wrong.


	10. A few songs, a kiss, and a thought

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

We skipped 5th and 6th period to set everything up. Alice, Rose, and Bella went to go get decorations. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went to go get some food. We might have told the people who are going to come to bring snacks, but they probably wont bring burgers and hot dogs.

Max, Fang, Iggy, and me all got to do the hard work, again. I guess it was because were the strongest, besides Emmett, but he wasn't all there in the head, if you know what I mean.

I set up Emmett's drums so that he wouldn't have to bang on Max's or my drums. I had already picked out the songs WANTED! was going to sing. I don't know what Twilight was going to play, but I do know that Fang and Jasper were going to switch for some of the songs. I guess he got over his singing fright.

We were going to play five songs each, and then who ever wanted to play for the rest of the party or if we wanted to have one of the gusts become a D.J –yes we do have a D.J stand… it is a necessity- then they can do that too.

We decided to use our garage as a stage. There was a hill that leads up the side of it so we could get up it easily. We could also do stage dives! I was so looking forward to that.

The other pulled up into the driveway as I finished plugging in the last cord for one of the amps. Alice had gone over bored, like usual, and Bella and Rose were just staring at the stuff she had gotten. She even got a disco ball! Who the hell uses disco balls any more?

The boys had gone out and gotten a huge silver barbeque and Emmett had his hands full with food while Edward and Jasper wheeled the BBQ into the back.

That reminds me… I haven't told you what our back yard looks like.

It was huge since we live in the middle of the forest, and we don't really have any neighbors. The bus rout didn't even come anywhere near our house.

We had a pool and the patio was that really cool rock looking type. We had stairs that lead to the second floor deck. Your probably wondering why I didn't use this when we were locked out, well its because the second story deck isn't really connected to the house, its connected to the pool house, which we store all of the things we don't need.

Yeah, yeah… I said my house was small. It feels like it since I live with nine other people and I used to live alone. Wouldn't you feel like that? Well I guess not since you're not me.

You are probably also wondering why no one sleeps in the pool house, huh? Well that is because we almost tried to kill each other arguing over it. Bella was the only one who didn't want it so she voted that we used it for storage instead. We cleaned it out for to day though, so had our D.J system set up for it, just in case. **(This is the Cullen's house remodeled for my story, if you didn't catch it… so it isn't really the Cullen house, but mine… if it makes any since.)(House is on my profile under **_**WANTED!**_** if you want to know what it looks like.)**

People started to arrive around seven. I didn't think that there were this many people at Forks high. Maybe some were form La Push. There were a few _huge _tan guys walking out of some cars.

I walked up onto the garage while Emmett started the BBQ.

"HEY!" I shouted. I was loud even though I didn't even use the mic. "Me and the girls are going to star cuz Emmett, Twilight's drummer, is BBQing right now so yeah. We'll start in like ten minutes. Try not to have too much fun while me and the girls are changing." This time I used the mic.

I jumped off the garage and walked up to my room. Max was already ready in her black skinny jeans and red tank top. Her long blonde hair fell over her face and back. She had on a red wrist bane and some silver bangles.

"Here." She said throwing me my clothes.

I slipped on my red tank top, much like Max's but mine had a black flower on the hip, and a black mini skirt. I wore knee high white stockings and some red and black chucks. **(A type of converse.) **And just because I could, I put on a black rocker hat and called it good.

When I walked out of the room Alice, Bella, and Rose met me.

Rose wore a red long sleeve shirt that showed her belly button with a pair of faded hip huggers and a black hat much like mine. Bella wore a black tank top that hugged her every curve under a black sweater that she left open, with a pair on black Bermuda shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Alice wore a red skirt with a slack shirt like Rose's and black leggings.

Just in case you're wondering, red and black are our band colors. Twilight band colors are blue and black. We did not plan that, just do you know.

We walked outside and was met by a few whistled and a lots of guys acting like dogs. We walked onto the stage/garage and took our spots.

"This song is called SO WHAT!" I called to everyone. (**Really sung by Pink.)**

Max clicked her sticks and counted us to the ready.

"1… 2… 1234!" She shouted and we started to play.

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, ohh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simp (shit)  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit

What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na na na na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair

I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright (I'm alright)  
I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no, no no  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't fair  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight (woohoo!)

Ba da da da da da

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted.

"The next is called Alive!" Rose shouted into my mic. (**Really sung by Superchick)**

**(I'm not going to past all the lyrics because then the story will be mostly songs, and I don't want that. so I'll just tell you the songs they sing.)**

"This one is called Monster!" Max yelled loud enough for everyone to hear even though she didn't have a mic. **(Sung by Meg and Dia.)**

…………

"This is Cross the Line!" Alice shouted into her mic. She was a background singer. **(Superchick.)**

………..

"Girlfriend!" Bella shouted into my mic. **(Avril Lavinge.)**

………..

"I think Emmett is done with the burgers for now so I'll let the boys come up… we might be back later… but please… be nice to them." I smiled and waved and walked off the stage and let the boys take over.

"Me and Nick here will be switching roles after two songs, just to get you guys prepared!" Jasper shouted.

Jasper was wearing faded blue baggy pants with a black shirt with a blue beanie, which had black flames on it. Edward was wearing a black shirt with a blue skull on it and baggy jeans with hole in the knees and a black belt with blue studs. Fang was wearing all black, what a shock. Emmett had black baggy jeans with a blue shirt with black skulls on it. Iggy had on faded blue baggy jeans with holes in the knees, a black shirt, and a blue L.A fitted hat.

"Here we go! This song is called Six feet under!" Jasper shouted. **(For them I'm going to paste the last song they sing.) (Song is really sung by All time low.)**

……….

"This is Pages!" Jasper shouted after the song. **(Really sung by There for Tomorrow.)**

………..

Fang came up to the mic and handed Jasper his bass. I didn't know he could play… I guess I learn new something new everyday.

"This is called Godspeed." He said. **(Rally sung by Anberlin.)**

………..

"This is Dead bolt." Boy he sounded so enthusiastic… not! **(Sung by Thrice.)**

Then something unexpected happened. Iggy stepped up to the mic with another mic. Jasper gave Fang his bass and grabbed Iggy's guitar.

"This song is called Cookie Jar." Iggy smiled. **(Gym class heroes sing this. Yes, this is a rap, but in this story Iggy is better at rapping then at singing. Fang also raps in this song, but I couldn't find another rap song that I liked since I don't really like them.)**

Gym class heroes...  
Fang:  
Radiokilla killa

Iggy:  
Hahaha You know what it is  
Gym class heroes, the dream  
It's hard to look innocent when I got cookie crumbs all over my face

Chorus:  
Fang:  
I like girls  
They like me  
They look so good  
In they Seven jeans  
Told you to be the one  
And my only  
I wanna faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar.  
Iggy:  
My hands, my hands, my ha uh, my hands  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, my, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my ha uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my hands out the cookie jar.

Iggy:  
You see I got this problem  
I need help tryna solve it  
Cause meeting after meeting and  
I'm still a cookie-holic  
You can hide em, Imma find them  
On the counter, in the closet  
And I'll say I ain't do it with my face  
Covered in chocolate  
My girl be setting booby traps  
To catch me eating Scooby snacks  
I left crumbs in the bed once  
But I told her I was through with that  
She still don't be believing me  
And I guess that I'm cool with that  
But I got a sweet tooth, that'll never come loose  
And the truth of the matter is.

Chorus:  
Fang:  
I like girls,  
They like me  
They look so good  
In they Seven jeans  
want you to be the one  
And my only  
I wanna be faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar  
Iggy:  
My hands, my hands, my ha uh, my hands  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands my hands out the cookie jar.

Iggy:  
I got a thing for Milano, Biscotti Italianos  
And I never turn down some Oreos if you got those  
Butter Pecan Puerto Rican,  
Or them Oatmeal Raisin Asians.  
Hazelnut Brazilians,  
Macadamia Caucasians,  
Double stuffed or thin mint  
It don't matter you getting it  
Cause I got a sweet tooth that'll never come loose  
And the fact of the matter is.

Chorus:  
Fang:  
I like girls,  
They like me  
They look so good  
In they're Seven jeans  
Want you to be the one  
And my only  
I want to be faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar  
Iggy:  
My hands, my hands, my ha uh my hands  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands my hands out the cookie jar.

Iggy:  
I'm a monster for these cookies  
I'm a beast for they treats  
An animal for they crackers  
Head to feet they so damn sweet  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my ha-uh my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my hands out the cookie jar.

Iggy:  
And there you have it haha  
I tried my best  
I went to cookie anonymous  
I guess I'm a failure  
I can't seem to keep my damn hands out the cookie jar but,  
It is what it is

Everyone cheered. The girls and me made our way up to the stage. I walked up to Iggy and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jasper grabbed Alice by the waist, Bella stood next to Edward and leaned on him a little, Max and Fang stood close to each other, Rose and Emmett glared at each other… why? I have no clue.

"Ever put your hands in the cookie jar and I kill you." I told Iggy. Every one laughed.

"So who wins!" Iggy called into the mic. "Girls?" Everyone shouted. "Boys?" Everyone, again, shouted. "I guess it's a tie this time."

"We would like to dance, so we need a D.J for the table back there." I pointed to the D.J table. "Anyone want to do it that can do it?" I asked.

"I can." I boy that I knew as Mike said.

"Then you go the job!" I told him. He got to the table and started to play music.

The song Iggy just sang came on. I recorded them all and I guess Mike wanted to listen to it again.

I guided Iggy to the dance floor and we began to dance.

He wrapped his hands around my waist, not like slow dance, but, you know, and we started to dance.

I spun around and my back was rubbing against his front. He moved his hands from my waist to my hips. I put one hand on his neck and the other on one of his hands. I pulled his lips to mine while we were still dancing in the same position. We were making out while dancing front to back… that has to be a talent.

"Love you." He whispered to my lips.

"Love you too." I smiled against his as he kissed me again.

Then I noticed Max dancing with Fang. She had her hands around his neck and his were around her waist. Their lips were dangerously close.

"I have a song request for four of our band mates!" Rose called on the mic after the song was done.. I looked over at her. "I want Iggy and Red to sing American boy. Then they can go back to dancing." She smiled.

I looked at Iggy who shrugged. I saw Fang and Max do the same. They were the only ones who knew how to play the notes to the song.

I grabbed a bass while Iggy grabbed his Electric guitar. Fang went to the keyboard and Max sat behind the Drums after setting the seat to her size.

Max clicked us in and we started to play.

Iggy:  
Dis is da numba one champion sound  
Yeah, Estelle we 'bout to get down  
We da hottest in the world right now.  
Just touched down in London town.  
Bet they give me a pound.  
Better put the money in my hand right now.  
Tell the promoter we need more seats,  
We just sold out all the floor seats.

Chorus: Red  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to, come pick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy.

He said, Hey Sister.  
It's really really nice to meet ya.  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.  
Like the way he speak here, his confidence is peaking.  
Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath them.  
And no I ain't been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New Yorks wide awake.  
But first let's see the west end.  
I'll show you to my bridrens.  
I'm like this American Boy. American Boy.

Red:  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come pick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy. American Boy.

Can we get away this weekend.  
Take me to Broadway.  
Let's go shopping maybe then we'll go to a Cafe.  
Let's go on the subway.  
Take me to your hood.  
I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.  
Dress in all your fancy clothes.  
Sneaker's looking Fresh to death I'm lovin' those Shell Toes.  
Walkin' that walk.  
Talk that slick talk.  
I'm likin' this American Boy. American Boy.

Chorus:  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come pick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy.

Let them know a gwan blud

Iggy:  
Who killin' em in the UK.  
Everybody gonna to say you K, reluctantly,  
Because most of this press don't fk with me.  
Estelle once said to me, cool down down  
Don't act a fool now now.  
I always act a fool oww oww.  
Ain't nothing new now now.  
He crazy, I know what ya thinkin'.  
White Pino I know what you're drinkin'.  
Rap singer. Chain Blinger.  
Holla at the next chick soon as you're blinkin.  
What's you're persona,  
About this Americana Rhymer.  
Am I shallow cause all my clothes designer.  
Dressed smart like a London Bloke.  
Before he speak his suit bespoke.  
And you thought he was cute before.  
Look at this P Coat, Tell me he's broke.  
And I know you're not into all that.  
I heard your lyrics I feel your spirit.  
But I still talk that CAAASH.  
Cause a lot wags wanna hear it.  
And I'm feelin' like Mike at his Baddest.  
The Pips at they Gladys.  
And I know they love it.  
So to hell with all that rubbish.

Red:  
Would you be my love, my love.  
Could be mine  
Would you be my love my love,  
Could you be mine  
Could you be my love, my love.  
Would you be my American Boy. American Boy

Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day  
Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay  
I really want to, come pick it with you  
You'll be my American boy

Chorus:  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy

La da da, da da, de da  
La da da, da da, de da  
American boy

"Now imma go dance with _my _American boy… and I hope we don't get any more interruptions." I glared at Rose for ruining my perfect moment with Iggy.

A song came on and we went back to dancing the way we were before Rose came in.

This day was so great I wished it would never end… but we all know that all good times come to an end. No matter how hard you wish… After all, we are all WANTED!

**A/N: Yeah, I know… there was a lot of songs in this chapter, but –and this is a bit of a spoiler- this is going to be there last song for a long time.**


	11. Antiseptic

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV**

The party was a great idea. Everyone was staying late because it was a Saturday and no one wanted to leave the fun.

I was mostly either playing music, or making out with Iggy. One time we had almost made it to the bedroom, but Rose had stopped us with another request. Damn I am starting to hate that girl.

Right now I'm… guess… making out with Iggy! This time, we had actually made it into the room.

I was lying with my back on the bed and he was on top of me. He had his hand up my skirt and was playing with the hem of my underwear. His other was up my shirt just under my breast.

Yeah sure, sure. All of you can say 'Ew' or that I'm moving to fast, but come on. This is Iggy. The hot, sexy, nice body, beautiful blue eyed, all mine, Iggy. You would be too if you were me. But your not so all you can do is dream.

"Iggy." I whispered into his lips.

"Hmm." He moaned.

"Do you got… you know?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. He pulled out a square blue packet thing that said EXTRA LARGE. I smiled.

"Thinking a little big aren't we?" I asked.

"See for yourself." He mumbled into my neck. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I said in my British accent.

He started to tug on my underwear and I was going to pull of his shirt when…

**_BOOM!_**

People started to scream.

Iggy swung off of my bed and onto the floor. I followed after him. People were filing out of the rooms and going down to see what had happened.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared off into space.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Two things." I said holding up two fingers. "One: How did all these people get in here when I had the door locked? Two: If this little fiasco is because of Rose, imma kick her ass for ruining the perfect moment." I growled.

He just laughed and pulled me down the stairs with him. We walked out the door and immediately wanted to go back.

They were everywhere. Those scary wolf things. The things that haunted my every move, every nightmare, and every moment. They haunted it all.

I saw kids running to their cars and driving off. The wolf things didn't even notice them. They were fixed on my friends and me.

Edward was trying to protect Bella from one, Emmett was fighting another, Rose was being held by one who was tying to put her into a white van, Alice and Jasper were out, Fang was trying to keep Max from trying to kick same ass, and I am now running into the fight with Iggy at my heals.

Why was I doing this? Why was I not running in the opposite direction? One reason. My life.

If I ran my life would be lost. I would lose everything precious to me. My friends. I would much rather try to fight and be taken with them then run away for the rest of my life without them.

_**SMASH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**BAM!**_

I grabbed a bat and smashed him in the head. He crashed to the ground like a ton of bricks, but that was the only one I got. I was hit on the head with something. I even felt a small warm trickling down my head. I reached up and felt the warmness. I brought my hand back to my face so I could see what it was. I mean it was obvious, but I had to make sure.

Blood.

Then I was out. I felt nothing. Heard nothing. Saw nothing. Said nothing. But, I did smell something.

Antiseptic.

**A/N: Really short chapter and a really good cliffy.**


	12. The school

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**APOV (Alice)**

This sucks. This really sucks. Why did I have to be taken away the day before the big sale at the shoe store?

"God! And I really wanted those Jimmy Choo's!" I shouted.

"I absolutely love Jimmy Choo's!" A little voice said.

"Who is there?" I asked looking around… well as much as I could look around strapped to a bed. I looked to my left and saw a really cute mocha colored girl.

"I'm Nudge." She smiled.

"Alice, any one who loves Jimmy Choo's cant be that bad." I smiled.

"I know right… I also love Abercrombie and Fitch, they have such great clothes." She went on about clothes and what kind she liked.

Then when she was finished I did the same. I rally liked this girl.

Just as we were starting to talk about the difference between a shoe sale and a clothes sale and what one was you should go to first some people with white coats came in.

"Crap." I said.

"What?" Nudge asked.

"I forgot to ask you where I am." I huffed.

"This place is called the school. You'll see what they do here soon. I hope to see you again."

_Then I was gone out of the door._

**RPOV (Red)**

Antiseptic.

I hate the smell. I hate the taste. It was so strong I could taste it. I hated it. What kind of place needs that much antiseptic?

I couldn't see anything. I had just woken up and the room was dark. Scared. I was scared. I wanted Iggy… Iggy? Where is Iggy?

"Iggy." I whispered trying to move. I couldn't. I was strapped to a table.

No answer.

"Iggy." I whisper yelled.

Silence.

"Iggy!" I shouted.

Nada.

"IGGY!" I shouted with everything I had.

Nothing.

"Help." I whispered.

"Hello?" A small little voice called.

"Hey?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked. Well I think it was a he. He sounded about eleven or twelve.

"Hey kid, I'm older… you tell me who you are first." I ordered.

"The name is Gasman… call me Gazzy." He sounded like he had a smile in his voice.

"Why Gazzy?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." He chuckled.

"I am sure I don't." I smiled. I don't know how the kid did it, but he made me smile. "I'm Artemis, you can call me Red." I told him.

"Why Red?" He asked.

"Since its dark I guess you cant see my hair huh? Well it's an orangey red color, so my friends call me Red." I explained. I was glad for the company.

"It must be cool to have friends." He murmured.

"You don't have any?" I asked.

"No… I do have a sister though." He sounded proud of his sister.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Somewhere around here." It sounded like he shrugged.

"I'll tell you what, I'll be your friend if you tell me where I am." I would have been his friend regardless, but I needed to know.

"A place I like to call the School." He laughed a dark laugh.

"What is it?"

"They mutate kids here. Buy them from their parents and experiment on them. I am an avian hybrid like my sister, her name is Angel, and Nudge, my sisters friend."

"Avian?" I asked.

"I am 2 percent bird. I'll show you what I mean sometime." He promised.

I was going to tell him thank you but the door burst open and the light flickered on. Five people with white coats came in.

"Whitecoats." Gazzy hissed.

"Ha!" I laughed. Gazzy looked at me funny. "I had that name right on." I smiled at him.

"You do have red hair." He smiled a sad smile.

"And you are so cute." I smiled the sad smile back at him.

"Bye." He reached his hand through the bars and grabbed my hand.

"Bye." I whispered as they wheeled my bad out of the room. "I'll see you again! Promise!" I called to him.

A Whitecoat stuck me with a needle and I was out.

**MPOV**

I woke up in a completely white room. Much like a hospital room. The smell was awful and the lights hurt my eyes.

"Hi." A small perky voice said.

"Hi." I smiled at the little girl.

She was cute, with blonde curly hair and blue ocean blue eyes. she looked about seven or eight.

"I'm Angel." She giggled.

"Max." I smiled.

"I know."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can read minds."

"What!?"

"I read minds."

"How?" I asked.

"The school gave me these powers. I can also breath under water, read minds, show people my thoughts, talk to fish, and shape shift. I also have really pretty white wings like and angel, hence the name Angle." She giggled.

God she was so cute, yet so freaky.

"Thank you, and that wasn't very nice." She scowled at me.

"What is the school?" I asked.

"Where we are at." Her beautiful smile turned into a grimace.

"I wonder how the others are…" I said.

"Fang is in the recovery room. He already went through the mutation. Iggy is yelling for Red. Red is talking to my brother, he likes her a lot. Alice is being changed in to a vampire as we speak. Rosalie, I like that name, is crying for you and Emmett. Japer is in the recovery room, not yet a vampire; he has to wait another three day. Emmett is fighting some Erasers since he has woken up already from being turned into a vampire. Edward is being changed as we speak, just like Alice. Bella is a vampire but she has a strange ability so the Volturi and the school are arguing over who gets her. That is about it."

"Holy shit! I need to get out of here." I said struggling with the straps.

"I'm sorry." Angel suddenly said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because I shouldn't have told you." She cried.

"Why not?"

"Because now you're scared and now you wont like me."

"Don't worry hunny, I still like you." I smiled.

She was going to say something but some people in Whitecoats came into the room.

They wheeled me out of the room. The last thing I saw was angel giving me a sympathetic look.

What is going to happen to me?


	13. Escape

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**RPOV (Red) **

I hurt… real bad. My back was in pain… like something _grew_ out of it. My head pounded as if trying to remember something I wanted to forget… then it came back.

All the nasty needles. All the crying. The pain. The fright. The _wings_. The black feathers with hints of white here and there. They _grew_ from my back. They were apart of me.

"Help…" My voice was no mare then a mere whisper, like I have been screaming for hours… which could have been considering I forgot about a lot of things since yester day.

"Red?" A little voice asked.

"Gazzy?"

"Yeah… how are you?" He sounded concerned.

"Fine." I said.

"Really?"

"Well… as fine as anyone can be in this place." I murmured.

There was a silence. I didn't really mind it. I knew that this would happen one day… well not this particularly, but that I would be caught by this place and something would happen.

"I met Iggy." Gazzy finally said.

"How is he?" I asked eagerly. I haven't seen anyone but Fang since we got here. When I saw him he didn't seem all that good. I mean he was still the same Fang, but he said he had wings too.

"He told me to tell you that he was fine."

"But how is he… really?"

"He has wings… and he is… blind." I could tell, even in this dark room, the Gazzy flinched at the last part.

"What?!… How?" I asked.

"They tried to make him be able to have night vision. As Avian hybrids, we are already able to see in the dark, but not as well as we could if we had night vision." Gazzy explained.

"So I guess I'm an avian as well?" I asked.

"Yeah… 2 percent bird, 98 percent human… well at least that is what I am… I'm not to sure about you."

I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but the light flickered on and the door burst open.

"Experiment 0012, you are scheduled to be terminated." One of the Whitecoats said to Gazzy. He was tall and lean. I knew him as the pervert who never left me alone.

"Terminated?" I asked.

"It means he is no more of a use to us alive." Another sneered. He was the fat guy who stuck me with the needle the day I got my wings. Which had grown from a mere 4 feet to a whooping 14 feet long in less then six days, it hurt like hell.

They dragged Gazzy out of his cage. The Gasman didn't even protest as I watched them take him away.

"NO!" I shouted.

The lights started to flicker and the sliding door slammed shut. Some of the lights burst and sent sparks flying everywhere. Test tube glasses and other glass objects burst and crashed to the ground.

"What's going on?" the tall lean pervy one asked.

"Experiment 96!" Fat and rude one said.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" I shouted.

Gazzy just sat there in the crate they put him in wide-eyed staring at me. When they released him –out of fright I guess- he ran to my cage and stood behind it.

"Red… you eyes… you hands." Gazzy said looking at me.

"What about my eyes?" I asked.

"They-re glowing blue." He whispered.

I looked at my hands and they had electricity flowing though them. You could see the little blue lightning bolts that sparked out of my palm up to my fingertips.

I pressed my hands to the cage door and …

**BOOM!**

The door flew off the cage and hit the tall and lean Whitecoat. Lets just say that he won't be doing much thinking in the future.

"How? Your powers shouldn't be growing this rapidly." The fat one said.

"Adrenalin does a lot to ya." I growled. Then I turned to Gazzy. "Why do they call you The Gasman? I ant to know now." I said.

"Plug you nose." Gazzy said while shrugging.

Then out of know where –seriously, I didn't even hear it- green smoke came from his back area. It quickly covered the room. I looked over at the Whitecoat just in time to see his eyes roll to the back of his head and him pass out.

"Dude… that is… just sick." I said between laughs. He just gave me a goofy triumphant grim. I grind back and walked over to the door still holding my nose.

I put my hand to the door and…

**BOOM!**

The door flew off and took part of the wall with it. the alarm went off.

"Hey Gazzy?" I asked once we were a safe distance from the green smoke so I could take my hand from my nose and breath.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"How do we find my nine friends, your sister, and her friend?" I asked.

"I have no clue." He said shaking his head.

_I can help._

I doubled over at the small girly voice in my head.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted over the alarm.

_Max is in the room to your right. _The small voice said.

I don't know what the voice was, but I didn't really care. I took a right and blasted to the door off like I did the last.

"Red?" I heard max ask. Her voice was weak, much like mine was before.

"Hey…" I said really soft. "Were going to get out of here… I need you to get far back from the door as you can." I ordered her. She nodded and did what I told her.

I put my hand to the door, but unlike last time I tried to make the explosion a little less… BOOMing.

The door just knocked over this time and fell to the cage floor.

_Anyone else in here? _I thought to the small voice.

"I am." The voice sounded close… too close. "I'm right here."

"Angel!" Gazzy shouted and ran to a small girl who looked much like him

"So this is you little sister." I smiled at him. "Lets get her out… how can you get into my mind?" I asked her as she did the same thing as Max had done.

"One of my powers, much like you power over electricity." She smiled.

"Cool… lets talk later. The alarm has been going for about 30 second now so we better hurry.

I ran out of the room. The littler ones were beginning to slow me and Max down, they didn't have as long as legs as we did, so I picked Gazzy up and threw him on my back while Max carried Angel bridal style.

"Where are the others?" I asked Angle.

"Fang, Iggy are two rooms two our right." She pointed to the door.

I burst it open and ran though the door. I was in a hurry. I didn't want to find out what kind of sickly freaky creatures we would have to run away from if I didn't move fast enough.

"Red! Max!" Fang and Iggy shouted.

"How-" Before Fang could finish his sentence I blew off his cage door.

"Run..." I started.

"Now!" Max finished… well it was more like she ordered.

I blasted off Iggy's door and gave him a look that said 'run now, ask questions later'.

"Three rooms to your left. Rose and Alice are there." Angel said.

I nodded and blasted into the room… I was getting used to this strange yet convenient power.

"RED! MAX!" they both shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Something about them scared the life out of me. The others did the same.

"What?" they asked.

"What are you?" I asked.

They were strangely beautiful, more so then they once were. They had glowing red eyes and the aura they gave off was fierce.

"They umm… they changed us…" Alice didn't finish.

"We're vampires." Rose said. Leave it to her to put things bluntly.

"WHAT!" We all shouted but Angel and Max.

"They changed us."

I just shook my head and blasted there cages, but nothing happened. No BOOM!. No door falling. Nothing.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I guess you could say it vampire proof." Angel said.

"Well that's just grate." I said. I was pissed. I wanted out and it has been a little over two minutes since the alarm went off and the things that I don't really want to see are coming this way.

"Red… your eyes." Alice breathed.

"Red do it now." Gazzy ordered. He was still comfortably hanging on my back.

I nodded and blasted the door with all my might. It blew off. It wasn't even a door anymore when I was done with it.

"How-" Alice started, but I gave the same look that I gave Iggy.

We ran out of the room. After about 30 seconds I noticed that Alice and rose were gone.

"Alice! Rose!" I called.

"What is taking you so long?" Alice asked appearing out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"What?" Rose asked appearing just as Alice had done.

"That!" I pointed at her.

"I heard in someone's mind that vampires have super speed. They run really fast." Angel said.

Then Alice got a really weird look on her face.

"Alice?" Rose asked.

"We need to go! NOW!" She shouted and ran… at our speed. "We'll get nudge while you go get Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. You're the only one who can take off the doors. I think they're made out of some type of diamond or something."

I nodded and threw Gazzy to her.

"You be good alright." I told him. He just nodded and climbed onto Rose's back. Max did the same with Angel.

"The others are on the second floor two doors from your right." Angel told us.

"Thanks." I said and took off with the others behind me.

We made it to the elevator and pushed the up button. The elevator went up and I felt the strange 'butterfly in your stomach' felling you get when you in one.

The doors flew open and I immediately groaned.

Big, hairy wolf things were staring at.

"Time to say good night little birdie's." One said.

"Good night little birdies." I smiled.

Then I launched out and hit one in the head. I spun around and let my right wing out a little to make the spin faster and hit another in the side. Max, Iggy, and Fang followed afterwards.

Ten wolf things and a sore wrist later, we were running down the hall. Then I stopped remembering something Gazzy had told me.

I walked up to Iggy and looked him in the eyes. They had lost the icy blue color they once had and were now more of a milky color. I didn't particularly hate the change, they still looked really hot, but I didn't love it either.

"Gazzy said that you were blind." I said.

"I am." He smiled a sad smiled.

"How did you know that I was talking to you? How did you know that I stopped? How did you know I gave you a look that said 'run now, ask questions later' when I tore the door off your cage? How the hell did you fight just now?" I asked.

"I knew it was you because your voice. I knew you stopped because your footsteps did. I didn't know you gave me that look, but I did know that you told Fang to run when he was about to ask you a question, so I thought you wouldn't want me to either. I fought just now from the way everything sounded. Like the echo of something bounces off the wall and creates an image in my mind. Like Dare Devil." He smiled.

"You are so lucky that I watched the movie and I am the kind of girl who reads comics 'cuz If I wasn't, I would have no idea what you were talking about." I smiled.

"I know." He smiled.

"Hey Red!" Max called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think this is the room." She said pointing to a door.

I nodded and walked over to the room. I put my hand on it and blasted it away. I walked though the big hole and the others follow.

"RED!" Emmett shouted. "What took ya so long?" He smiled.

I stopped. I felt that same feeling I did with the girls.

"Vampires." I whispered.

Emmett's smile fell and he turned away from us. Edward grunted and Jasper sighed.

"How could they do this to us?" I asked. I, again, got mad and I felt my eyes begin to glow. I guess my eyes were beginning to get used to the glow.

"Your eyes." Edward said.

"Yeah, they glow blue like the electricity running though her hands do when she gets pissed." Max said. "And I figured this out all in…" She faked looking at a watch."…I say about seven minutes." She smiled.

I just grunted and put my hands to Emmett's cage, then Jaspers, and Edward.

"Run." I growled and ran out the door.

The second I turned the corner I stopped. More of the creepy wolf things were blocking the way to the stairway. I turned around and ran the other way.

"Red! There is only a window that way!" Edward called.

I ignored him. I heard Fang, Max, and Iggy running behind me. I pulled back a non-electrical fist and let it push forward until it hit the window. It shattered and I didn't waist a second. I jumped out the window and flapped my wings. I have never flown before, but it felt like second nature to me.

I looked back to see the three boys look out the fifth story window. The creepy things were right behind them.

"Jump!" I ordered. They gave me weary looks, but then Emmett shrugged and jumped.

He landed with grace, which I actually thought that he was going to land on his ass, but whatever works. The other two followed after just in time. If they had waited any longer they would have been dog chow.

"Red!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned around to see Angel flying with beautiful white wings, Gazzy with a pair of dark brown with little hint of white and gray, and a girl with mocha colored skin with fawn colored wings.

Gazzy flew right into my arms and, as weird as it sounds, talked me in the sky. It was really hard holding a 90 something pound boy while flying, but I managed. Angel had done the same thing with Max.

"This is Nudge." I heard Angel introduce the mocha colored girl after we flew a safe distance away from the school. **(There is no Flyboys or Erasers with wings yet.)** I looked down to make sure the others with out wigs were doing okay.

"Max."

"Fang."

"Iggy." I saw her look him up and down. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Artemis. But call me Red. I'm Iggy's girlfriend." I smiled at how her eyes went wide. **(I have nothing against IggyxNudge, but in this story… I do.)**

"Nudge." She smiled.

"How old are you guys exactly?" Fang asked.

"I'm ten." Angel said happily.

"Thirteen." Gazzy smiled.

"Fourteen." Nudge said.

"Hey Red?" Gazzy asked talking me in the sky again.

"Yeah?"

"I think that rose girl is hot." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I'm still you favorite right?" I asked. I was still holing him.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Your fourteen and you act like your Red's baby?" Fang asked.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't make fun of my cute little baby." I scolded him.

I saw Gazzy stick his tongue out at him from the corner of my eye and smiled.

He was just too cut.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do and I'm sorry that this isn't the best chappie. I have been sick since Monday and I have been sleeping and trying to get at least a little better.**

**Again, sorry.**


	14. SORRY AN:

**A/N: I forgot to mintion that I intintionaly forgot about Bella! She is'nt in the last chapter because I didn't put her there. You'll find out why next chapter!**

**Sorry I didn't mintion that earlier.**


	15. band contest

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**RPOV (Red) **

"HOLY SHIT!" I called.

"What?!" Everyone asked all panicky.

We were no in a very large and thick forest. I'm not quite sure where we were other then that we were on the west side of Montana.

"We forgot something, an I think that I only forgot because I was relying on Angel to much." I said staring at nothing wide-eyed.

"Shit." Edward cursed under his breath. "I thought you knew where she was."

"I didn't."

"Who?" Max asked then it hit her. "Shit."

"Angel… where is Bella?" I asked.

"Volterra Italy." She said rather happily. She was so cute.

"Who's Bella?" Gazzy asked.

"One of my very important friends. So we have to find her." I told him.

"I can find her easily if I could get my hands on a computer." Nudge said.

"Ohh… yeah like that isn't going to be a problem." I said sarcastically.

"Our house." Fang suggested.

"What if they are there?" I asked.

"They wont be there, they don't think we are dumb enough to go back." He sounded so sure of himself.

"Obviously they are totally wrong." I said shaking my head. "Well, lets head to Forks Washington."

Fang unfurled his black wings, Iggy his red-brownish wings, Max's white with various colors of brown speckles, Angel with her white wings, Gazzy's with his dark brown, Nudge with her fawn colored, and my black with white speckles.

Out of all of us I think Fang and I look a lot like Angles of death while the others looked like regular angels… especially Angel herself.

We flew for bout seven hours straight before we made it to forks. I didn't think it was that hard, but I still needed to get used to the whole flying thing. I almost fell out of the sky like ten times… really.

We stayed in the clouds until we were above our little property. From where we were I couldn't really tell if anyone as there, but it looked like no one was.

"I guess you were right." I admitted to Fang. He just nodded.

"I don't want to leave my drums here." Max said when we landed. I did a quick 360 of the grounds along with Max and the rest. I guess we were being a little to paranoid.

"How are we going to carry a drum set while flying?" I asked.

"Duh… Bella's car." She said pointing to the beat up old pick up Chevy.

"What about my drum set?" I asked.

"I think we can fit three drum sets and a keyboard in there." She said.

"Fine. I don't want to fly anymore anyway. I think I still need to get used to it." A couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine.

"You guys are taking this well." Rose said.

"What do you mean? I'm freaking out1 I have fucking wings and I'm an electrical outlet. The hell I'm taking this well!" I shouted. I don't know why I went off… I guess I really was freaking out.

"Calm down." Iggy said rubbing my back.

"I just want to go get Bella and go somewhere were we can live freely without fear. You know what I mean?" Max asked.

"Same." I said raising my hand. Everyone else nodded.

The door was locked so I had to fly up to the attic window and climb in. We never locked that window.

I unlocked the door and everyone went to get the things they absolutely needed… and our interments.

Alice helped Nudge. Max, Iggy, Me, Fang, Emmett, and Edward all packed the gear. Emmett and Rose got food and stuff to put in her car. We were going to put the things like guitars and mic's in the Volvo.

"Found her!" Nudge and Alice scram from the computer room.

"Where is she?" I asked when they ran into the room.

"Volterra Italy in some place called the Volturi castle. I have the information on it right here." Nudge held up some paper.

"We got everything packed, now all we need to do is get some money." Max said.

"What about our account, or Alice's?" Rose asked.

"They might look into our bank history and be able to find out where we are going." Max explained.

"I have that covered." Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"There is a band contest back in Seattle. Who ever wins gets a free trip to Italy with however many friends they want. We have to write our own song, and it has to be a mixed band. I don't know why. Maybe it has to do with them wanting a mixed band since there is too many boy bands and girl bands. You know-"

"I get it." I put my hand over her Alice's mouth to stop her from talking. "I have a song… but I have to have Max sing it with me. so that means Emmett has to be on drums."

"I'll be bass since Bella cant." Iggy said.

"I'll do keyboard." Edward said.

"Electric guitar." Fang.

"So this is our band." I said and everyone nodded. "Lets go practice."

"Where are we going to go?" Gazzy asked.

"I guess we can rent a hotel and then go from there. Or we can just stay here and practice." I said.

"We have everything packed so I think we should go to a hotel and then see if anyone knows where we can practice." Edward suggested.

"On to Seattle." I said walking to the truck. "Gazzy lets go!"

"Fine!" He called running to the other side of the truck.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy cookie… I'm in a hurry.**


	16. Rockstar

**Disclaimer-Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**RPOV (Red) **

"Many _many_ people. Too many people. I can do it. I just cant." I said over and over again. I have played in front of a large crowed before… like the party, but this was on a whole new level.

Thousands apron thousands were here. Apparently Kube 93 was hosting this.

We were up next. I was scared shitless. I don't know why but it just felt really paranoid.

"You going to be fine." Iggy chanted in my ear. "I promise. Anything happens I'll be there."

Our outfits were really… us.

Every one of the bands had on matching outfits and stuff, but we had on our clothes. Iggy was wearing baggy faded jeans with a blue L.A hat and a long blue shirt over an even longer black one. Max had on a pair of faded hip huggers with a red tank top and a black jacket on over, her hair was down and her shoes were plain black vans. I had on a red skirt with red knee high socks, black converse, and a red half jacket over a black tank top, my hair was up in a ponytail. Edward had on a black shirt with baggy jeans. Emmett had on a blue shirt with baggy jeans. Fang was in… guess… all black! I was shocked…. Not.

I was going to say something really _Red_, but someone came on the mic.

"Now it is time for WANTED! and someone says they have a surprise for us at the end!" some dude shouted.

I walked out onto the stage with Max, Fang, Emmett, Iggy, and Edward.

I took my spot in the center of the stage next to Max. Iggy was closest to me, besides Max, and he was on the right side of the stage. Fang was on the other side closest to Max. Emmett was at the back and Edward was over to the side close to Fang.

"This is called Rockstar. At the end we have something else… so…. Yeah." I said. I was still a little scared, but I tried my best to calm down. **(Song is actually sung by Prima J. if you haven't heard it I highly recommend you do. The song is awesome!)**

Emmett counted us in and they started to play. Once we heard our que we started to sing.

oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(so) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin',  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

(wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(how) cuz I'm in walkin look like modelin  
(how) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin'  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

(ladies) we're Prima J you know it  
we're not afraid to show it  
we hold our crown and that's right  
it can't stop us now  
the cloud we're on is golden  
they can't fix what's not broken  
don't act like ya'll don't know  
what's bout to happen now

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

why don't you take a picture? it'll last longer **(Red said the last part. If you watch the music video then you'll have a pretty good idea of how they were dancing.)**

The crowed went wild and I let out a sigh of relief. They liked my song and if we didn't win at least I knew that they liked it.

"Okay, okay. We have another son to sing, but not me and my friend here. Twilight, another band is going to sing and it is these two boys here." I pointed to Fang and Iggy.

We handed them the mic's and I grabbed a electric guitar while Max switched places with Emmett. We had to play with two electric guitars because the rules were you had to be co-ed band and Max didn't want to be the only girl playing.

"This is called Let it rock." Fang said. **(Actually sung by Kevin rudolf and Lil Wayne.)**

Max counted us in and Iggy started to sing.

(Verse 1 : Fang)

I see your dirty face

High behind your collar

What is done in vain

Truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God

To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie

And you take your time

And you do your crime

Well you made your bed

I'm in mine

(Chorus)

Because when I arive

I bring the fire

Make you come alive

I can take you higher

What is this, forgot?

I must now remind you

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

(Verse 2: Fang)

Now the son's discrased

He, who knew his father

When he cursed his name

Turned, and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart

So he stuck his middle finger

To the world

To the world

To the world

And you take your time

And you stand in line

Well you'll get what's yours

I got mine

(Chorus...)

(Verse 3: Iggy)

Yeah!

Wayne's world

Planet Rock

Panties drop

And the tops

And she gunna rock 'til the camera stop

And I sing about angels like angelock-?

And pay m-?

A-?

A-?

A-?

?

Im in here up like bh what's up

Mechanic, me, I can fix you up

I can fk you up

I can fk you down

Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town

And the jewelry is louder than an A-?

Big xxx rocks like off the ground

-?

(Chorus)

(x2)

Just Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

(Iggy)

Im back like I forgot somethin

Im somethin

-? Rock rubbin' rap runnin'

Miles like I'm trying to get a fat stomach

Like Wayne the personal trainer

My aim is perfect I'll bang ya

Period, Like the remainder

(Fang

I wish I could be

As cool as you

And I wish I could say

The things you do

But I can't and I won't live a lie

No not this time

Again the crowed went wild and I let out a sigh of relief. I had wrote this song for the guys because they couldn't make up a sang that had Rock in it so I did it for them.

Mow all I have to do is wait and see who will win.


	17. Cutting

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red**

**This is everyone eye color… so you don't get confused… cuz the Cullen's aren't Vampires so they don't have honey colored eyes.**

**Alice- Light brown**

**Artemis and Edward- Green**

**Max, Bella, and Rosalie- Chocolate brown**

**Emmett- gray**

**Jasper- Blue**

**Fang- Dark brown**

**Iggy- Icy blue**

**RPOV (Red) **

People believe others too much. Especially if that person is someone you really like.

Like for example… everyone. Iggy, Rose, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, and Max. They are just too gullible. Angel on the other hand read my mind, but without that power, she would be as gullible as the others.

I say I'm fine. I say that I don't think I was at fault. That I wasn't the one to get them into all this. I say I'm not to blame for Bella ending up in Italy. I say all this, but that doesn't mean that I mean it.

I know I got everyone into this. If it weren't for me, if I had just stayed away, minded my own bossiness, and didn't make any friends, they would all be living happy lives.

I could tell that Rose was taking this hard also.

She didn't want to live forever and leave Max and me behind. We didn't know about Bella. Angel did but she thought it would be better for us to see for ourselves.

I should say that everyone was taking it hard.

Edward wasn't as much of a know-it-all that he used to be. Emmett has gotten a serious. Something is up with Jasper, like the aura around the house affects him or something. Alice hasn't gone shopping in like a week. Max hasn't made a smart-ass comment. Fang is even more dork and gloomy then before. Iggy hasn't talked to me in forever.

Me? I haven't picked up a guitar, a notebook, a pencil, or a mic in forever. The others at least play their instruments to get rid of the stress. Me on the other hand feel as though I have to bare all of their stress, depression, and every thing else. I feel as if I have to take responsibility and deal with it.

We were still staying at the house. Why? Because we have another two days before the plane to Italy takes off and we needed somewhere to stay. We figured that Angel and Edward –he can read minds now to… we think it has something to do with his change or something- would be able to hear someone's 'voice', as we like to call it, before they get here.

_I wonder what Bella is doing. Is she okay? Did they hurt her? Why didn't they let her stay with us?_ This ran in my head over and over again. I didn't know what to do so I stayed in my room.

I have heard of people doing something when they were depressed. Something called… cutting? Yeah I think that was it. It was supposed to relive the stress or something I guess. Maybe I should… NO!

I cant. I have to bare this burden on my own. I have to do this…

…

…

Maybe just once.

I went to my room and locked the door. I grabbed the razor I kept by my bed for just in case.

Everyone was either in their bed asleep or at the grocery story. My roommates were gone. I had about an hour.

I put the sharp blade to my wrist and slit. I had to admit, it took the pain of depression away, but left the pain of… well pain.** (I am not a cutter!)**

The blood flowed freely from my wrist. I grabbed one of my shirts and pressed it onto the cut. I got lightheaded and it felt… good.

I grabbed the razor and slit my other wrist.

I wrapped them both up with gauze and things like that so that the blood would seep through my long sleeve shirt. I had put two holes in my shirt so that I could stick both of my thumbs through them.

I crawled into my bed after putting on some sweats and unlocking my door –I was sure to put the bloody shirt somewhere no one can find it. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I woke up the next mourning I saw everyone in my room was asleep. The alarm hadn't even gone off. I didn't fall out of bed, I had gotten out and climbed down the little latter like how you are supposed to.

I didn't eat anything that Iggy made, I didn't watch T.V, I didn't read, I didn't play music, I didn't really do anything.

Sure I had played at the contest. But that was before everything had sunken in. Before I realized that I was a freak, we were freaks, and it was my entire fault.

Everything about me was now gone. My sarcasm, my smart-ass remarks, my smile, my music… me.

I was taken away and nothing could bring me back.

Another wave of depression washed over me.

I needed to do it… again. I needed it. I was beginning to think that I couldn't live without it.

I ran to my room and locked the door.

I didn't know if anyone would come up and as for me, but I didn't care.

I grabbed the razor from under my pillow and sat down on the floor.

I placed the razor to my wrist and slit. It made a slight x with the last one I had done. I did the same with my other wrist and sat back. This time I let the blood run freely. I didn't stop it.

_Knock, knock._

"Artie are you okay?" I heard Max asked.

I got up and started to clean up. I grabbed another one of my shirts and wiped the blood from the ground.

"Artie?"

"I'm fine, just needed to finish changing." I said as I wrapped gauze around my wrist.

"Okay." She said then I heard her footsteps disappear down stairs.

I grabbed the shirt from yesterday and today and ran to the laundry room. I threw them into the washer and sighed in relief.

I went back to my room and found a couple gray and black long sleeve shirts. I did the same as I did yesterday and cut two holes into them.

I pulled on a gray shirt and a pair of baggy pants. I mean these pants were so baggy that they fell off of my, so I put on a belt. I threw on a pair of socks and vans and opened my window.

I threw myself out of the window and snapped open my wings. I needed to fly. I needed to get away.

I found a small cliff. It looked like the best place to watch the sunset. The colors blended into each other. The red into the orange. The orange into the pink. The pink into the yellow. And the colors kept coming.

I felt a strange feeling from behind me. I shot up and assumed a stance that I would assume was a fighting one.

"Red?" A small voice asked.

"What is it Gazzy?" I asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… why?"

"You feel different. Like you aren't as happy. Not as fun. I don't know but you don't seem like yourself."

I smiled at him and then sat back down on the edge of the cliff. After awhile he came and sat down beside me.

"I never knew my mom." Gazzy stated all of the sudden. "From before I could remember I have been at the school. I have been tested on, beaten, and everything bad."

"My mom didn't want me, neither did my dad for that matter. They tried to sell me to the school. Before they could get me there we were attacked by one of those wolffy flying things."

"That has to suck."

"Not really… well maybe a little." I smiled a little.

"I wish I had a mom. Not like yours, but my own. Someone just like me you know. someone like Iggy, but a girl."

"Me too, except I don't really want a mom that acts like my boyfriend." I smiled.

"Did you know Iggy could make bombs?"

"No I didn't."

"He is teaching me."

"Imma kick his ass. No way am I going to have another Iggy running around."

After that we were quiet.

We went home after a while.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were now in Volterra. We had gotten up early in the mourning and everything.

I had three fresh cuts on my arms. That now makes five. I knew it was getting bad, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to help it just yet.

Gazzy, angel, and Nudge were at home with everyone else but Edward, Alice, Fang, and me. we had only decided to have us go because we needed someone to pack while the others went to go get Bella.

We were planning to run as soon as we got back.

Where were we going to go?

We are going to find a way to get back to normal.

**A/N: Red is now a cutter... wasnt that unexpected of the sarcastic, smart-ass, bitch, who didnt take any shit?**


	18. Finding out

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red.**

**A/N: Okay so yeah…. I know I mess up on a lot of parts but its kind of hard to keep track of 13 characters… yes I realize if I couldn't keep track of them all then I shouldn't have wrote the fanfic… I greatly appreciate the readers who tell me my mistakes, but I cant change them for fear of ruining the story even more and confusing myself and having to stop writing it… so I hope you can put up with the mistakes until I can get it all sorted out… Thank you.**

**Annie-mophs- As for the cutting and the vamps being able to smell it… lets just say that they were the ones out shopping the first time she did it and they are still getting used to the new senses the second time she did it.**

**RPOV (Red) **

They were starting to catch on to the smell. The ones who were changes into vampires, that is. They were starting to realize that it is blood that they smell in the house every time I cut.

The problem is, that I can't help it now. It is like a smoker. I can't just quit like that you know. It will take time. Even with me saying that I'm not even sure I can, or want, to stop.

We were now all staying in a hotel right outside of Volterra. I don't know why we were waiting. I think Edward said something about coming up with a plane first.

For some reason, I didn't really care. I mean I care for Bella, I just didn't care for anything anymore really.

I guess I turned into a total Emo. I don't know. I just don't want to hurt like I did any more. I wonder how the others took it. I guess I will never know. I'm a flying electrical outlet while the others are all vampires and birds.

_Flying electrical outlet huh? _I asked myself as I played with the sparks coming out of my hand.

"Red?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I whipped around to find sad chocolate brown eyes staring at me. this really surprised me seeing as these chocolate brown eyes were never sad. They never showed any emotion other then the occasional love or happiness. Never sadness.

"What is it Fang?" I asked.

"The way you are. The way you feel. The way you act. It affects us all. You are usually the one to be like 'This is nothing! We will get though it together!' and all that. but, I don't know, you seem different. More distant." He shook his head like he was… worried about me.

"I'm fine." I said giving him the best fake smile I could.

"Don't give me that!" He whisper yelled. "That fake smile that you give everyone. The one that can fool everyone. But it won't get me. I might be the quiet one, but no one knows that what I really do is watch everything. I see how you smile at everything but as soon as they turn their back you get that sad, lonely, scared, guilty, and hurt look you really have. Why don't you talk about it?"

"You too nosey. I don't need to talk about anything because nothing is wrong. Other then the fact that I'm an electrical outlet, but lets not go there." I turned around on the balcony to look out to the vast beautiful city of Volterra.

I knew Edward and Alice were out getting groceries and trying to find out about the Volturi.

"Red why-" Before he could finish his sentence I walked passed him and into the bathroom.

He couldn't understand. No one ever would be able to understand how it feels to be the cause of you friends being mutated and changed into a monster. I wish someone was able sympathize with me… but I don't think that will ever happen.

I peeled off my clothes and turned on the shower. I let it run for a while while the water heated up. I ran my scares. There were so many now.

Some X shaped and others Z shaped. Some T shaped others V shaped. Up and down my arms there was cuts. Not something I was proud of, but I couldn't help it.

I grabbed a razor and broke it. I took out the sharp part and placed it to my skin. I sucked in a sharp breath as the blade cut into my skin. I did the other arm and climbed into the shower. I allowed the water to wash away the blood hoping that it was enough to get rid of the smell.

Once the blood was done spilling I got up. I had to grab the counter to keep my balance. I was still a little light headed.

I reached up to ring out my wet hair. Then, something very unexpected happened. Fang burst into the room.

"Wh-" I was about to say what until I realized what he was looking at.

I quickly grabbed a towel. Wrapped myself in it, and hid my hands behind my back..

"How long?" He asked.

"What?" I asked trying to sound like I really didn't know.

"How… long?" He asked like he was impatient.

"Its none of your business. If you tell anyone I will…" I didn't know what I would do, but I knew he wouldn't like it.

"You'll what? Kill yourself?"

"No but-"

"That is exactly what you'll do if you keep doing that!"

This is the maddest I have ever seen Fang. He was even madder then the time I used his shirt to sleep in. he was even madder then the time I broke his bass string. He was even madder then the time I switched all his black clothes with pink ones… oh I didn't tell you about that… I guess I'll have to. But not right now.

"I can't help it!" I shouted back.

"Why not!"

"Because it is the only thing that is keeping me sane!"

"What do you mean?" He asked a lot quieter.

"I feel like it's my fault. Like I'm the one to get you all into this. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose. And Emmett are all blood drinking monsters. You, Max, and Iggy are all flying freaks. Me, I'm a flying electrical outlet. Me. I don't really care about. I was bound to be like this from the beginning. All of you. You were supposed to be normal. If you never met me. If I wasn't selfish and didn't crave my friends, then you would be with the rest all playing in the basement of some house having fun."

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"I mean that it was me they were after. You we wei9th me so they came after you." I simplified it for him.

Then the room got dizzy. I guess I shouldn't have yelled and talked so much seeing as I was already light headed.

"Red!" I heard someone, not Fang, call.

"What's wrong?!" Someone else asked.

"She has lost a lot of blood. I think you guys should go. The smell might get to you." I heard Fang instruct the new comers who I think were Alice and Edward.

Then all was dark.


	19. Blackend Tears

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red.**

**A/N: Okay so yeah…. I know I mess up on a lot of parts but its kind of hard to keep track of 13 characters… yes I realize if I couldn't keep track of them all then I shouldn't have wrote the fanfic… I greatly appreciate the readers who tell me my mistakes, but I cant change them for fear of ruining the story even more and confusing myself and having to stop writing it… so I hope you can put up with the mistakes until I can get it all sorted out… Thank you.**

**Annie-mophs- As for the cutting and the vamps being able to smell it… lets just say that they were the ones out shopping the first time she did it and they are still getting used to the new senses the second time she did it.**

**RPOV (Red) **

They all new about it, about my problem… well not everyone. Just Fang, Alice, and Edward. They had promised not to tell anyone until I was ready and as long as I didn't cut anymore. Which was harder then I thought.

I had thought that I would be able to stop if I had really wanted to. If I really had to. But I was wrong. Fang kept an eye on me 24/7 and Edward, being my 'twin', was always close enough to be able to smell my blood if I did anything. Alice was always calling Fang and Edward to make sure I was all right.

Alice was the one who was always gone seeing as she has the power to see the future. I know right! Who knew! She can see every move the Volturi make and Bella makes so she knows where they are. If there were more then just the little pixie girl stalking them and figuring out their schedules though, we would be caught. So the rest of us wont be able to do anything until the time is right. Which is really boring.

So while Alice was out and the boys didn't have anything to do, they decided to interrogate me.

"Why?" Edward asked for like the thousandth time.

"Because I can." I said for like the thousandth time. I didn't want them to think that it was their fault.

"That isn't a reason." Fang said.

"Yes it is. Its just not the one you were looking for." I smiled at him.

I felt Edward looking me up and down. I was wearing my Emo clothed. A gray long sleeve shirt with holes in the sleeve to stick my thumb through, black arm warmers, a black tank top with the words _Bite Me _on it, -Funny huh- baggy black jeans that I stole from Fang, and a pair of socks. My make up was the usual, black eyeliner and mascara, just a little thicker then before, and my hair was up in a messy bun.

"Your clothes are different from normal. You make up is thick. And your hair is a mess. This isn't the Red we know. Something happened." Edward listed all of my faults.

"Well something did happen." I growled. "We were captured like animals and tested on. I'm and now a flying electrical outlet." An electrical current went through my body as I got madder and the lights flickered as if to prove a point. "You are a blood sucking monster and Fang is a flying freak, as are the rest. I am the cause of all of it too. I don't care about me. I can be a puddle of muck for all I care, but why did they have to do this to the rest of you guys? Why couldn't they just be happy with me? Why?"

I reached up to wipe away the stray tear that was running down my cheek. I looked at my hand expecting to see a clear liquid, but instead I found that I was looking at a black liquid.

My eyes widened and I looked at Fang and Edward. They were staring at me with really wide eyes.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. I switched on the light and looked into the mirror.

I was expecting my beautiful green eyes, but instead I got pitch black. Everything was black. The whites of my eyes. The tears in my eyes. Everything.

"I'm a fucking freak!" I shouted.

I stomped out of the bathroom and up to the French doors of our hotel suites balcony.

I jumped up onto the ledge and opened my wings.

"Artemis!" Edward called using my name as if I was in trouble.

I turned my head a little to look at him with my black tear stained eyes. In the dark you could really see the hints of white in my wings so in the dark the looked completely black. And all this mixed with my almost completely black ensemble; I looked like the Angel of death.

"Ciao." I muttered and flapped my wings.

Then I was gone.


	20. The boy said what?

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red..**

**RPOV (Red) **

Wings, lightning, and now black eyes and tears? What's next?

On second though, don't answer that. I don't want to know.

Once I find Bella I'm gone. I will find a way to become normal again. Maybe I'll go back to the school or something. Maybe they know how to make me normal.

Yes. That is what I will do. Go back to the school. After I get Bella back though.

Bella. She has been gone for about a month now, maybe more. We don't know if she is vampire or bird freak. We don't even know if she will remember us.

I was half way to the Volturi castle. All I needed to do was fly in and fly out. Simple. I think.

But there were two problems… One, where was the Volturi castle? Two, who were the Volturi?

Well since it is a castle I can safely say that it is a huge possibility that it is the big castle looking thing that I am flying towards right now. But the last problem still remains.

I landed on a roof close to the castle and spied for a little while. I watched the balcony lights go on and off while people walked through the doors.

Then I saw her. She looked like the same old Bella. Same dark brown eyes, same brown hair, same beautiful face, and same friendly aura. She was the same. Nothing was changed about her. She was human. Not a vampire and nothing like a mutant bird freak thing.

She was the lucky one.

Then she did the unexpected. She jumped off the tenth story balcony. JUMPED!

"Bella!" I shouted and flew to catch her.

I caught her by her ankle and I dropped a few feet. I think that she might have put on a few more pounds.

"What the hall have you been eating?" I asked as I flew higher and higher.

"Artie! Oh my god! It is really you! I have missed you so much!" She screamed.

"Tell everyone that I am here why don't you!" I shouted back.

"Intruder!" Someone below us shouted.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

I picked up the speed. And I was surprised. I could actually fly at the speed of lightning!

"Ahhhhh!" Bella screamed as we got faster and faster.

We were getting close to the hotel that we were staying at. Edward was on the balcony. I think he was searching for me.

"Catch!" I shouted. He snapped his head just in time to catch Bella as I threw her.

"I am not a ball!" She called to me.

"You make a pretty good one though!" I called back.

Just as she was going to make another comeback Edwards sealed her lips.

"Your so cold." She whispered as they parted. "Your like them now aren't you?"

Edward nodded. She nodded in return and I knew that she accepted it. She loved him after all.

Just then Fang ran out of the room.

"Artie!" He shouted at me. He then jumped of the balcony and flew up to where I was.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't ever do that."

"I wont." I lied. I knew I would sometime. I made up my mind to go back to the place where I got my wings.

I didn't want to lie to him. I knew that I shouldn't, but I had to. He would never want me to go back. He would never let me.

It was funny how I didn't want to go there. That I ran from there most of my life, and now I want to go back. I just want my life to go back to the semi normal it was before I because a winged outlet you know.

Maybe I could even get the others a cure too. Maybe I would be able to help them if I went back… maybe.

Fang and I flew down to the balcony where Edward went to tell Alice that Bella was back.

I stood there for a while and just looked out on the vast city of Volterra.

"Artie?" Fang asked.

"Hmmm." I hummed.

"I… I think I might love you."

Say what?


	21. Being the same

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red…**

**Is it too hard to wait till the next chapter to see if they will really be together or not… you guys don't know where it is going and your already assuming that they are going to be together… wow… **

**RPOV (Red) **

Fang loved me?

Well that is what he said… but I loved Iggy… didn't I.

Yes. Yes I loved Iggy and nothing is going to take that away. Not even Fang. No matter how hot he was.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"NO! No not like that… let me finish… I don't have a family and I never really had one. Sure I have Edward and them, and no matter what, they are like brothers to me. It's just like how the girls are to you. Just really good friends who have always been there. You on the other hand are much more then a friend to me. Not like how Max is. I love her in a whole different way then I love you. But I have a different connection with you then I do with her." He raised his hand. There was a black wristband that he always wore on that hand. I have never seen him take it off.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he took it off.

He lifted his hand to show me what was on his wrist. There was a Z shaped scar.

"This is why I don't want you to do it. This is why I think that you and I have a greater connection then the others. We are the same and I think that we can help each other. Yours got more out of hand then mine did. But there are still times that I think that I might do it again. Like when we got back from the School."

"The _school_?" I asked.

"Yeah I thought that it was a fitting name since no one wants to go to school either." he smiled.

It took me a second, but then I started to laugh at him. I had to admit it did kind of fit. You know you get tests in school, and you get tested on at the school… I got it.

"Great name Fang."

"I knew you would like it."


	22. Power

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer- Me do owny the plot and Artemis/Red…**

**RPOV (Red) **

Bella was back, Fang loved me in a way that no one could ever love me (as a sister), Edward and Alice were happy, and I haven't cut in a week. Things were looking great.

Except for one thing.

I HAVENT SEEN OR HEARD FROM IGGY IN TWO WEEKS!

I needed to see him before I went insane. I missed him so much and I know that Fang missed Max and Alice missed Jasper. The only ones who didn't need to worry about missing their lovers were the lovers over in the corner laughing at me while I paced back and fourth looking at the clock every three seconds waiting for 5 o'clock to come around so we can get to the air port.

Fang and Alice went out to go get food so they had something to do during this time of need… well my time of need.

"Red. The more you stare at the clock the slower it will go." Bella told me.

"Its time. It will go at the same speed no matter what." I growled.

"Then do something to pass time." Edward said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like flying?" Bella asked.

"I can't, too much light outside. I have to wait until night, but by then I will be flying on an airplane."

"Well then find something else." Fang said walking into the room. "We got food and some new clothes for you Bella."

"Thank you both." Bella said as Fang handed he the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"I also got some clothes for Red. Her clothes are just too gloomy and-" Alice dropped the bags she was holding and got a blank stare on her face.

"What is it Alice?" I ask running towards her.

"I… I don't know… I think… I think I just saw the future." She confessed. "It happened once before but it wasn't like this."

"Explain it to us." Edward probed and then he got a grave look on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Edward. She didn't say anything yet." I told him.

"Yes she did. She said that they are coming after Bella. The Volturi I mean." He told me like _I_ was the crazy one.

_Has he gone crazy?_ I thought.

"I'm not crazy." He growled at me.

"I didn't say you were." I defended myself.

"Yes you did."

"Well I might have… Oh god."

"What?" Fang asked.

"I think Eddie boy here can read minds." I moaned. "Now I cant even have my privet thoughts."

"Uh… that is great and all, but we have more important matters at the moment. Like the Vampires coming to get us." Fang said.

"Not us. Just Bella." Edward corrected.

"Your point?" I asked. "We need a plan."

"Too late." Alice moaned.

"Huh?" Fang asked.

"They are here." Edward growled. Just then the doors to the balcony flew open and three vampires stood on the balcony.

"Hello." The middle one who seemed to be the leader of this group purred. She was a little on the short side with blond hair and red eyes. "We have come to get what is Lord Aro's."

"She isn't something you can own." I growled at her.

"Well she is owned and you have stolen from the most powerful Vampire. You must suffer the consequences." The big guy on the right side said.

"Bring it." Fang hissed.

Then Bella just had to walk out of the bathroom. The vampire on the left saw her and ran to her before we even had a chance to react. He had her by the throat, but not hard enough that it would kill her, just to knock her out.

"We will be taking this." He sneered.

"Over my undead body." Edward growled and lunged for him. Bella's unconscious body fell to the ground.

Alice and Fang both lunged for the big guy and they were all engulfed into a fight. That left me with the small girl.

"I would like to know the name of my pray." She smirked.

"And I would like to know the name of the girl I am about to kill." I smirked back.

"You kill me? Ha! You can't kill the already dead, but my name is Jane."

"Artemis."

"Farwell Artemis." She said and held up her and.

A pain stronger then anything went through my body just then. I felt like I was going to die. I felt like I was already dead. But death couldn't have been this painful. Could it?

The pain exploded in my head and down my spine. I wanted to throw up. I wanted it to stop.

"Stop! What are you doing to her?" I hear Fang call and run to me. As soon as he got to me he too was stuck in this terrible pain. Same with Edward and Alice.

"Stop it!" I called. She could hurt me all she wanted. But hurting the others was just unforgivable.

"Phelix! Fetch the girl." Jane ordered and he obeyed.

Phelix picked up Bella and walked to Jane's side.

"Aro asked us to turn her as soon as we got her." Jane said. "Can you do it?"

Philex nodded and gave me a big smirk. He then put his lips to Bella's neck and kissed it.

"Stop." I pleaded.

He licked her neck.

"Don't." This came out as a growl from me.

He opened his mouth. It felt like torcher. It was like everything was moving in slow motion just to prolong the agony of having to watch this.

"STOP!" I screamed just as his mouth was about to touch her neck.

Everything was pushed away from me by an invisible force field. I stood up, eyes as black as the tears coming from them. My black jacket flung in the wind that whipped around me. My red hair danced around my head like fire. Sparks lighted from around me and through my body and release from my fingertips. The floor couldn't take this much pressure so it gave in and made a small crater around me. The wind and lightning started to make a twister like thing around me.

My red hair then turned black and my eyes had lighting flowing in them. Clearly visible against my pitch black eyes.

"What… What are you?" Jane asked fear in her eyes.

"Let go of her." My voice was deep with more then just my voice in it.

Philex dropped Bella and backed up. Jane and the other unnamed vampire did the same.

"Run." I growled.

They did. I let them run for five seconds –that had to be enough for a vampire to get far enough- and I ran after them.

I caught up to them soon.

I wont go into detail what I had done to them, but lets just say that Philex and the unnamed vampire were reduced to ash and Jane was running home with one arm and part of her side missing.

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I have been having a huge writers block with some of my storied and this just came to mind.**

**Someone pointed out that I said that Bella gets some powers… well just wait and see.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey my loving and adoring fanfictioner people…

Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in like forever and ever… and ever, but my computer is down and I am using the schools right now… I won't have a good computer for awhile but I must tell you that I do have more chapters written and more stories to post for you… I will try hard to get my computer ready, but I still don't know how long it will take…

I am terribly sorry for my absence…

Love you people and stay cool…


	24. Sorry Note

Sorry to all my fans… I have not been updating at all for the last 3 years and I would like to continue with my stories… I know I have said this before and I haven't done it but I can and will now… so if anyone still reads my stories send me a message or review because I don't want to continue on with a story that won't be read


End file.
